Because I Choose You
by Lyan-chan
Summary: Naruto adalah Istri Sabaku Gaara, meskipun mereka hanya murid SMA . Mereka begitu bahagia , sampai kebenaran yang harus terungkap baik secara paksa maupun dengan sendirinya. Mereka hanya korban yang menjadi pelaku , semua hanya bisa berakhir dengan Naruto yang memilih salah satu diantara mereka , Gaara masa depannya atau Sasuke masa lalunya? Warning : FemNaru!
1. Berbahagia bersamanya

Because I Choose You

**Tema : Cinta tak kemana ( ' )3\(.")**

**Genre : Romance , HurtComfort , Family**

**Pair : GaaraFemNaru \(c*.*c)/ **

**Warning : Fem!Naru **

** If You like, You can read as much as you like! Aishiteru-yo! Happy Reading **

** ~(^_^~)\(' v '\)**

**Review please! I want to know how's this story , do you like it or not? Or you have an idea for the end maybe ? Arigatou!**

_**Prolog **_

_Karena aku memilihmu, maka aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu.._

_Jadi janganlah kau pergi_

_Tidak bisakah kau percaya padaku?_

_Aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu… Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku…_

_Aku hanya mengucapkan cinta untuk orang yang menikah denganku_

_Orang yang sungguh-sungguh kucintai_

_Cintaku hanya untuk satu orang,yaitu .. dirimu_

_Tanpa ragu, aku mengaku .. _

**Chapter 1 : Berbahagia bersamanya**

_The first time I saw her_

_I swear I knew that I say I do_

_I'm gonna marry your daughter_

_And make her my wife_

_I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life_

_And give her the best of me 'till the day that I die_

_I'm gonna marry your princess_

_And make her my queen_

_She'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen_

_I can't wait to smile_

_As she walks down the isle_

_On the arm of her father_

_On the day that I marry your daughter_

"Keluarga dan Sahabat terkasih, yang telah berkumpul dalam tempat yang indah ini untuk tujuan dari sebuah upacara yang suci dari ikatan pernikahan, Apakah Anda dengan tulus bersedia memberikan wanita ini kepada pria ini dalam kunci pernikahan?"

Ayah dari pengantin wanita lalu menjawab, " Ya Kami bersedia, Ibunya dan Saya."

Sang Pendeta kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya, "Saudara,Gaara, Bersediakah Anda, dihadapan Tuhan dan disaksikan oleh sidang jemaat ini, berjanji untuk mencintai dan menghargai, baik dalam keadaan sakit maupun sehat , susah maupun senang, wanita di sebelah kanan Anda yang sekarang sedang anda genggam tangannya? Apakah Anda berjanji untuk menempatkan Ia sebagai yang utama dari segala hal, menjadi suami yang baik dan beriman, menjadi tempat bergantung bagi dia , dan hanya bagi dia, selama-lamanya hingga akhir hidup Anda? Bersediakah Anda?"

Lelaki yang ditanya pun menjawab,"Ya, Saya bersedia!"

"Apakah Anda bersedia untuk menerima dia sebagai Istri yang Sah, selama masa hidup Anda berdua? Bersediakah Anda?"

Dengan tegas sang pengantin pria menjawab,"Ya,Saya Bersedia!"

Sang Pendeta pun beralih kepada pengantin wanita dengan pertanyaan yang sama , tanpa ragu sang pengantin wanita menjawab,"Ya,Saya Bersedia!"

"Kepada Pengantin Pria,Gaara. Apakah Anda memiliki sesuatu yang Anda bawa sebagai bukti kasih dan sayang Anda untuk diberikan kepada pasangan Anda, sebuah tanda bagi perjanjian yang kudus ini?" Tanya sang pendeta , yang kemudian dijawab oleh sang pengantin pria,"Ya,Saya membawanya."

"Apakah itu?"

"Hanya sebuah cincin." Gaara melihat ke wanita yang berdiri di sampingnya . Wanita itu mengenakan gaun putih tanpa lengan yang mengembang dibawahnya, sepadan dengan Gaara yang memakai tuxedo putih. Gaara menatap wanita di sampingnya dengan tulus sambil berkata,"Saya, Gaara , menerima engkau Uzumaki Naruto, sebagai istriku yang sah, untuk memiliki dan menjaga dari hari ini hingga seterusnya , baik dalam keadaan kaya maupun miskin, dalam kondisi susah maupun senang , untuk bergantung kepada Engkau dan hanya Engkau , selama kita masih hidup maupun selamanya. Dengan cincin ini, aku menikahi engkau, dengan kasih setia sampai selama-lamanya."

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Gaara ,terharu dan meneteskan air mata kebahagiaan.

"Kepada Pengantin Wanita,Uzumaki Naruto, Apakah Anda memiliki sesuatu yang Anda bawa sebagai bukti kasih dan sayang Anda untuk diberikan kepada pasangan Anda, sebuah tanda bagi perjanjian yang kudus ini?"

"Ya , Saya membawanya."

"Apakah itu?"

"Sebuah cincin."

Keduanya pun menukarkan cincin mereka masing-masing. Semua berbahagia , untuk mereka yang mengikrarkan janji sehidup semati. "Dengan cincin ini , kalian-kedua insan yang berbahagia , mengikrarkan cinta kalian bersama-sama."

"Dipersilahkan pengantin pria mencium pengantin wanitanya."

Dengan perlahan Gaara mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Naruto. Ia mencium pengantin wanitanya dengan lembut,seolah-olah wanita itu sangat rapuh. Ciuman Gaara penuh dengan kasih. Pipi Naruto pun merona.

_Betapa aku mencintaimu? Biarlah aku menghitung caranya._

_Betapa dalam, dan luas serta tingginya cintaku padamu_

_Jiwaku dapat meraih, ketika perasaan bersinar keluar_

_Hingga akhir dari keberadaan dan anugrah yang sempurna_

_Aku mencintaimu hingga puncak yang tertinggi setiap hari_

_Dibutuhkan keheningan yang dalam, oleh mentari dan cahaya lilin._

_Aku mencintaimu dengan bebas, seperti manusia bergantung pada kebenaran_

_Aku mencintaimu dengan gairah yang siap untuk digunakan_

_Dalam duka tuaku dan dengan iman kanan-kanakku_

_Aku mencintaimu dengan sebuah pencarian cinta yang terhilang bagiku_

_Dengan membawa keputus-asaanku, aku mencintaimu dengan nafasku_

_Senyuman, air mata, dan seluruh hidupku dan, jika Allah mengambil_

_Aku, akan tetapi cintaku akan tetap hingga akhir hayatku_

Dibalik semua kebahagiaan ini, sepasang mata yang memancarkan aura kekecewaan dan amarah mendalam yang sedang menatap pasangan yang berbahagia itu…

Tepuk tangan yang sangat meriah , siul-siulan , dan lagu pengiring tidak terdengar lagi. Sang Raja dan Ratu semalam itu mengakhiri acara resepsi pernikahan mereka. Raut wajah mereka tidak berubah sejak awal pesta itu dimulai,bahkan sebelum pesta dimulai.

Gaara dengan perlahan memeluk gadis miliknya dengan erat,sehingga gadis yang dipeluknya itu sulit bernafas. "Gomen,Naru",ucap Gaara saat melihat muka merah Naruto yang sulit bernafas.

"Tidak apa-apa,Gaara",jawab Naruto sambil menunjukkan senyum termanisnya itu. Tiba-tiba Ia memeluk Gaara kembali, sehingga Pria berambut merah darah itu pun terlonjak kaget.

"Baiklah jika kau yang memancingku untuk bertindak seperti ini!"ucap Gaara dengan bersemangat. Gaara menggendong Naruto dengan kedua tangannya didepan, Naruto yang panik pun meminta untuk diturunkan saat itu juga. Sayangnya,Gaara menolak . Gaara membawa Naruto masuk kedalam kamar hotel yang sudah disediakan keluarga besar mereka.

Dengan pelan Gaara mendudukkan Naruto diatas kasur. Sekali lagi , Gaara mencium bibir istrinya itu dengan lembut dilanjutkan dengan kecupan di kening seraya berkata, " Mandilah,Naru. Aku tidak terbiasa melihatmu begitu cantik dihadapanku. "

Naruto yang kesal dengan perkataan Gaara pun menjawab, "Tidak bisakah kau berkata dengan jujur bahwa hari ini aku sangatlah cantik? Bukan hanya hari ini saja aku tampak cantik , namun setiap hari aku ini tampak cantik , dengan _make-up_ maupun tidak!"

"Gomen,Naru. Istriku ini memang cantik, namun kecantikannya kalah dengan keganasannya ini. Sudah cepatlah mandi, atau inginku mandikan?",ucap Gaara dengan mata jade menggodanya itu.

Naruto pun memutuskan untuk berlari secepat yang Ia bisa dengan gaun putihnya yang berat. _"Dasar Naru! Mengapa kau begitu menggemaskan?",_batin Gaara didalam hati karena melihat tingkah wanita yang baru menjadi istri sahnya beberapa jam lalu.

**-TO BE CONTINUE ****~(^_^~)\(' v '\)****-**


	2. A New Life with you ,honey!

Because I Choose You

**Tema : Cinta tak kemana ( ' )3\(.")**

**Genre : Romance , HurtComfort , Family**

**Pair : GaaraFemNaru \(c*.*c)/ **

**Warning : Fem!Naru **

** If You like, You can read as much as you like! Aishiteru-yo! Happy Reading **

** ~(^_^~)\(' v '\)**

**Chapter 2 : A New Life, with you honey!**

_Preview Chapter Sebelumnya…._

_Dengan pelan Gaara mendudukkan Naruto diatas kasur. Sekali lagi , Gaara mencium bibir istrinya itu dengan lembut dilanjutkan dengan kecupan di kening seraya berkata, " Mandilah,Naru. Aku tidak terbiasa melihatmu begitu cantik dihadapanku. " _

_ Naruto yang kesal dengan perkataan Gaara pun menjawab, "Tidak bisakah kau berkata dengan jujur bahwa hari ini aku sangatlah cantik? Bukan hanya hari ini saja aku tampak cantik , namun setiap hari aku ini tampak cantik , dengan make-up maupun tidak!"_

_ "Gomen,Naru. Istriku ini memang cantik, namun kecantikannya kalah dengan keganasannya ini. Sudah cepatlah mandi, atau inginku mandikan?",ucap Gaara dengan mata jade menggodanya itu._

_ Naruto pun memutuskan untuk berlari secepat yang Ia bisa dengan gaun putihnya yang berat. "Dasar Naru! Mengapa kau begitu menggemaskan?",batin Gaara didalam hati karena melihat tingkah wanita yang baru menjadi istri sahnya beberapa jam lalu._

**(,")_(",)**

Pagi yang cerah ditemani sinar matahari yang mengutus berkas-berkas cahayanya masuk melalui gorden jendela biru langit mengusik seorang wanita yang menikmati tidur lelapnya. Naruto merasa terusik oleh kesilauan cahaya matahari itu, namun saat Ia melihat pemandangan di depannya, Ia menyesali pikirannya itu. Wajah yang tenang dari pria yang tidur menghadapnya itu sangat manis,poni merahnya menutupi muka putihnya yang semakin membuatnya tampak keren.

Naruto menggerakkan jari telunjuknya untuk merapikan rambut prianya itu. Tiba-tiba saja mata jade itu dengan pelan terbuka. Senyum tersungging dari bibir pria yang memiliki mata jade tersebut. Dengan santainya pria itu berkata"Ohayou,Naruto! Apakah kau sangat mencintaiku sampai menatap muka ku dengan cermat?"

Muka Naruto seketika memanas , bukan karena marah tetapi Ia malu seperti maling yang tertangkap basah. "Apa salahnya menatap wajah yang pria yang sudah menjadi milikku?",jawab Naruto dengan nada angkuh, dengan maksud untuk menutupi kenyataan.

"Tidak ada salahnya ,sayang . Aku malah bahagia mengetahui bahwa kau sangat mencintaiku."goda Gaara.

Naruto yang berpura-pura mengalihkan padangannya pun terkejut saat melihat jam yang terletak di samping tempat tidur mereka. Jam itu menunjukkan pukul 08.30 pagi. _Apa? Jam 08.30 pagi?_ ,batin Naruto dalam hati. "TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!" Jeritan Narutopun memenuhi kamar hotel mereka saat ini.

Gaara yang terkejut mendengar jeritan istrinya itu bertanya, "Ada apa ,Naru? Kenapa kau sangat panik?"

"Gaara, apakah kau tidak melihatnya? Kita terlambat! Sudah jam 08.30! Sisa waktu kita tinggal 30menit! Ayo Gaara-kun cepat!" Dengan panic Naruto meraih handuk orangenya didalam tasnya.

"Tenangkan dirimu ,Naru. Tidak bisakah kau melihat kalender di atas jam itu juga? Hari ini hari minggu Naru."

"Apa?! Hari minggu? Oh tidak, aku terlalu panik saat melihat angka 8 pada jam itu! Maafkan aku Gaara-kun! Hehehehe."

Melihat tawa khas Naruto, Gaara pun bangun dari kasurnya yang empuk itu dan mengelus rambut pirang Naruto yang sudah mencapai pinggangnya itu. "Dasar,Baka!",jawab Gaara sambil mengecup kening Naruto.

(/'3')/(/)

"Cepat ,Naru",panggil Gaara dari luar kamar hotel. Gaara memasukkan kepalanya untuk melihat keberadaan Naruto didalam kamar hotel.

"Iya Gaara-kun! Sebentar lagi selesai.",jawab Naruto dengan teriakan khasnya. Lembut dan jernih.

"Apakah kau yakin tidak membutuhkan bantuanku,Naru?"Tanya Gaara dengan cemas.

"Iya , Gaara-kun bawel! Super super bawel!",jawab Naruto sembari muncul dari dalam kamar hotel.

"Apa yang kau ambil sih Naruto? Kan sudah ku beritahu dari tadi pagi untuk berkemas secepatnya. Dan seingatku kau tidak membawa apapun saat memasuki hotel kemarin."

"Aku hanya mengambil ini Gaara-kun jelek!",jawab Naruto sambil menunjukkan sesuatu yang diambilnya tadi dari dalam kamar hotel . Foto mereka berdua saat pesta mereka berlangsung. _Ya,PhotoBooth._

Didalam foto itu ada mereka berdua dengan pakaian pengantin mereka . Gaara menatap Naruto dengan penuh kasih , dan Naruto menatap kamera sambil tersenyum lebar, tidak lupa tangan kirinya mengait tangan kanan Gaara dengan erat. 

"_Gaara-kun jelek! Tersenyumlah sedikit , jangan hanya menatapku dengan kaku! Ayo berpose!" _

"_Aku tidak perlu berpose lagi,Naru jelek! Karena kau sudah bergaya sebanyak itu. "_

"_Gaara-kun jelek! Tidak bisakah kau mengaitkan lenganmu pada lenganku?"_

"_Iya aku akan menggandengmu , sangat erat sampai kau tak bisa lepas dariku!"_

"_Gaara-kun baka! Siapa yang bilang bahwa aku akan melepaskanmu juga? Aku akan mengait lenganmu dengan erat juga!"_

Tiba-tiba lamunan Naruto terhenti ,saat Ia menabrak dada bidang di depannya . "Gaara-kun? Kau menyebalkan, kau membuyarkan lamunanku yang sangat tinggi ini!",protes Naruto kepada Gaara.

Gaara melebarkan kedua lengannya. Lalu dengan gerakan cepat Ia memeluk Naruto yang tepat berdiri di depannya sambil mengomel dengan bibir merahnya yang kecil, dan sexy. "Terima Kasih Naruto."  
"Terima Kasih untuk apa Gaara-kun?"Jawab Naruto sambil membenamkan kepalanya ke dalam pelukan hangat Gaara.

"Hanya terima kasih."Ucap Gaara dengan tulus.

_Terima Kasih untuk menjadi Istriku, aku mencintaimu,Naru,_ batin Gaara dalam hati.

Naruto melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Gaara , dan berkata"Terima Kasih untuk sudah mencintaiku Gaara-kun. _Aku mencintaimu_." Naruto menggangkat wajahnya, kemudian Ia mengecup pipi Gaara dengan cepat, dan kembali membenamkan kepalanya kedalam pelukan Gaara. Pipi Naruto memerah.

"Iya,Naru-chan." jawab Gaara sambil memeluk wanita di depannya itu.

(/'3')/(/)

"Waaaaaahh, akhirnya sampai di rumah! Rasanya sudah sangat lama sekali aku tidak datang ke rumahmu,Gaara-kun." Tanpa memperdulikan pemilik rumah sesungguhnya, Naruto menghempaskan badannya ke atas kasur yang sangat empuk .

"Rumah kita ,Naru. Lelah? Apakah kau ingin beristirahat?" Tanya Gaara sambil berjalan ke arah Naruto.

"Tidak,Gaara-kun. Aku ingin memasak untuk kita berdua. Bisakah kita pergi _supermarket_ ?"

"Baiklah , Istriku tercinta!"ucap Gara bersemangat sambil menggenggam erat tangan Naruto.

Mereka berdua bergandengan tangan dengan mesra sambil memasuki _supermarket_ terluas di Suna itu. Gaara yang memiliki ciri khas huruf 'ai' di dahinya itu dengan mudah dikenali oleh orang-orang yang sedang berbelanja itu. Mereka semua membungkuk hormat kepada Gaara. Gaara adalah pemegang saham terbesar di Suna . Ia juga mewarisi kehormatan menjadi seorang pemimpin di Negara Suna itu.

Mereka berjalan sambil mendorong _trolli _besi untuk mengisi barang belanjaan mereka. Tak luput terdengar bisikan-bisikan dari orang yang berjalan lalu lalang. "Hei,itu Sabaku no Gaara bersama istrinya". "Mereka tampak serasi berdua." "Yaah,dunia milik berdua."

Gaara dan Naruto yang secara tidak sengaja mendengar bisikan-bisikan itu pun tertawa di dalam hati. "Tentu saja , dunia ini milik kami berdua,dan kami memang serasi!" Dengan iseng Naruto menjawab ucapan-ucapan orang-orang kepada Gaara. Gaara yang mendengarnya pun tertawa dan mengusap lembut kepala istrinya itu."Yaa,istriku memang benar ."

Setelah mereka selesai berbelanja kebutuhan yang mereka butuh,mereka pun keluar dari area supermarket itu . Sesampainya di tempat parkir, Gaara membukakan pintu mobilnya yang berwarna merah metalik untuk Naruto . Dengan sigap Gaara berlari kecil masuk ke dalam dan mengemudikan mobilnya kembali ke rumah mereka.

(/'3')/(/)

"Hei,Naru! Kau berkata ingin memasak untuk kita berdua sehingga kita pergi ke supermarket dan berbelanja banyak kebutuhan. Namun, kenapa saat ini kau hanya memasak ramen instan?"keluh Gaara saat melihat makanan di meja.

"Huh? Tentu saja aku memasak itu Gaara-kun. Apakah kau lupa? Kau menikahi seorang wanita yang merupakan fanatic ramen! Hihihihihi!" tawa kemenangan sudah tersungging di wajah Naruto.

"Yaaaa,Naru-chan! Ayo kita makan , aku tidak ingin makan terlebih dahulu tanpa kau menyuapiku. Aaaaa." Kata Gaara sambil membuka mulutnya , menampakkan barisan gigi-giginya yang putih bersih.

"Waah bayi kecilku. Sini ku suapi. Aaaa" Saat Naruto terbawa kepada suasana manja Gaara, tiba-tiba pintu rumah mereka terbuka. Temari dan Kankurou datang dengan napas terengah-engah. Sebelum mereka mendekati mereka, suara Temari lebih dulu sampai ke telinga Gaara dan Naruto"Gaaaaaraaaa Narutooooo-chan. Kami begitu merindukan kalian!"

"Heiii, Temari aku tidak merindukan mereka, jadi jangan bawa-bawa namaku! Dan sudah ku bilang kepadamu , jangan mengganggu pengantin baru ini, tidak bisakah kau tidak mengganggu mereka?"protes Kankurou kepada Temari sambil membersihkan kemeja putihnya dari debu, dan menarik lengan kemejanya hingga terlihat rapi lagi.

"Tapi Kankurou…. Aku kan sangat merindukan mereka , dan aku ingin bertanya kepada mereka…"jawab Temari sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya yang di poles dengan lipgloss merah mengkilap.

"Hei,Temari. Ada apa denganmu. Bulu kudukku sudah berdiri karenamu. Kau begitu menggelikan hari ini.. Hiiiiii" Kankurou berjalan menjauhi Temari, dan menuju ke arah Gaara dan Naruto. "Wah! Ada ramen , apakah ini buatanmu adik ipar?"Tanya Kankurou sambil menunjukkan ekspresi kelaparan ,seakan-akan air liurnya menetes melihat ramen di depannya itu.

"Iya ,Kankurou-kun. Aku yang membuatnya. Kau lapar bukan ? Kau bisa memakan bagianku , atau kubuatkan yang baru?"Tanya Naruto dengan sopan , dan Ia hampir terkikik melihat tingkah laku kakak iparnya itu.

"Mau..Mau.. tentu saja mau. Tapi lebih baik aku buat sendiri saja . Tidakkah kau lihat ? Gaara melihatku tajam , seolah-olah ingin menelanku."bisik Kankurou di telinga Naruto. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menampar punggung Kankurou,"Baakkk!Baaak!"

"Hei ! Tidak bisakah kau mendengarkanku dulu Kankurou?! Saat ini bukan aku lagi yang mengganggu mereka , tapi kau! Kau membuat adik kesayanganku memunculkan kerutan di keningnya yang mulus ini!"ucap Temari menggebu-gebu sambil menunjuk kening Gaara.

"Ya,Temari. Jadi , apa tujuanmu datang ke rumahku? " Tanya Gaara penasaran.

**-TO BE CONTINUE ****~(^_^~)\(' v '\)****-**

Chapter Selanjutnya..

"Apaa?" jerit Naruto terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Temari. Ekspresi Gaara juga tidak kalah dengan ekspresi Naruto . Namun , ia tidak menyuarakan jeritannya itu. Gaara hanya membentuk bibirnya menjadi bulat seperti para penyanyi koor.

"Iya, itu maksud kedatanganku. Tidak kah kau tahu Naru-chan? Aku sudah lelah ditanyai pertanyaan itu terus oleh para petinggi Negara kita , para rakyat dan petinggi di keluarga kita , yak au tau lah maksud ku siapa. Orang Tua kita, keluarga besar kita."jawab Temari sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ini adalah pernikahan kami,Temari. Bagaimana bisa para orang tua itu menanyakannya kepadamu? Dan seolah-olah mereka memaksa kami?"jawab Gaara sambil memijit-mijit kepalanya itu.

"Gaara,tidakkah memang itu harus terjadi?Tidakkah kau menginginkannya?Sejujurnya, aku menginginkannya…."Jawab Naruto sambil menundukkan kepalanya kebawah dan menatap sepatu rumahnya yang berkepala rubah tersebut.

**(,")_(",)**

**Huaaahhh! Selesai juga Chapter2 ini . Hihihihi , maaf jika terlalu pendek , saya ingin membuat kalian penasaran . Dan maaf jika tidak membuat kalian penasaran TT_TT. Maaf jika alurnya hanya bahagia-bahagia saja . Ini semua terjadi karena saya ingin bahagia , makanya membuat alurnya bahagia . Hihihihi. Di tunggu ya reviewnya! 3333**


	3. Bersamamu adalah Keinginanku

Because I Choose You

**Tema : Cinta tak kemana ( ' )3\(.")**

**Genre : Romance , HurtComfort , Family**

**Pair : GaaraFemNaru \(c*.*c)/ **

**Warning : Fem!Naru **

** If You like, You can read as much as you like! Aishiteru-yo! Happy Reading **

** ~(^_^~)\(' v '\)**

**Chapter 3 : Bersamamu adalah keinginanku.**

_Preview Chapter Sebelumnya.._

"_Tapi Kankurou…. Aku kan sangat merindukan mereka , dan aku ingin bertanya kepada mereka…"jawab Temari sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya yang di poles dengan lipgloss merah mengkilap._

_ "Hei,Temari. Ada apa denganmu. Bulu kudukku sudah berdiri karenamu. Kau begitu menggelikan hari ini.. Hiiiiii" Kankurou berjalan menjauhi Temari, dan menuju ke arah Gaara dan Naruto. "Wah! Ada ramen , apakah ini buatanmu adik ipar?"Tanya Kankurou sambil menunjukkan ekspresi kelaparan ,seakan-akan air liurnya menetes melihat ramen di depannya itu._

_ "Iya ,Kankurou-kun. Aku yang membuatnya. Kau lapar bukan ? Kau bisa memakan bagianku , atau kubuatkan yang baru?"Tanya Naruto dengan sopan , dan Ia hampir terkikik melihat tingkah laku kakak iparnya itu._

_ "Mau..Mau.. tentu saja mau. Tapi lebih baik aku buat sendiri saja . Tidakkah kau lihat ? Gaara melihatku tajam , seolah-olah ingin menelanku."bisik Kankurou di telinga Naruto. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menampar punggung Kankurou,"Baakkk!Baaak!"_

_ "Hei ! Tidak bisakah kau mendengarkanku dulu Kankurou?! Saat ini bukan aku lagi yang mengganggu mereka , tapi kau! Kau membuat adik kesayanganku memunculkan kerutan di keningnya yang mulus ini!"ucap Temari menggebu-gebu sambil menunjuk kening Gaara._

_ "Ya,Temari. Jadi , apa tujuanmu datang ke rumahku? " Tanya Gaara penasaran._

(,")_(",)

"Apaa?" jerit Naruto terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Temari. Ekspresi Gaara juga tidak kalah dengan ekspresi Naruto . Namun , ia tidak menyuarakan jeritannya itu. Gaara hanya membentuk bibirnya menjadi bulat seperti para penyanyi koor.

"Iya, itu maksud kedatanganku. Tidak kah kau tahu Naru-chan? Aku sudah lelah ditanyai pertanyaan itu terus oleh para petinggi Negara kita , para rakyat dan petinggi di keluarga kita , ya kau tau lah maksud ku siapa. Orang Tua kita, keluarga besar kita."jawab Temari sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ini adalah pernikahan kami,Temari. Bagaimana bisa para orang tua itu menanyakannya kepadamu? Dan seolah-olah mereka memaksa kami?"jawab Gaara sambil memijit-mijit kepalanya itu.

"Gaara,tidakkah memang itu harus terjadi?Tidakkah kau menginginkannya?Sejujurnya, aku menginginkannya…."Jawab Naruto sambil menundukkan kepalanya kebawah dan menatap sepatu rumahnya yang berkepala rubah tersebut.

"Aku juga tidak mempermasalahkannya,Naru-chan. Tapi kita berdua masih bersekolah."jawab Gaara untuk menenangkan Naruto.

"Iya , aku tahu bahwa kalian masih bersekolah. Bukankan sekolah di sini memperbolehkan muridnya yang berumur 16tahun keatas untuk menikah?"Tanya Temari kepada Gaara .

"Iya sekolah kita memang memperbolehkan muridnya untuk menikah . Itu semua dikarenakan murid-murid yang bersekolah di atas adalah orang-orang penting di Negara kita . Tapi aku tetap tidak menyetujui itu…"

"Kenapa kau tidak menyetujuinya Gaara-kun?"Naruto pun angkat bicara untuk menanyai Gaara. Jawaban yang Gaara berikan sangat menggantung , seolah-olah hal itu adalah hal yang sangat berat dan membutuhkan banyak pertimbangan.

"Bukan aku tidak menyetujuinya ,sayang. Namun , tidakkah kau berpikir? Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu…"jawab Gaara sambil memandang Naruto dengan mata sendu.

"Menyakitiku? Kau tidak pernah menyakitiku Gaara-kun."jawab Naruto sambil mengelus pelan punggung tangan Gaara yang sedang di genggamnya.

Mendengar itu semua , Temari yang mengetahui apa yang dimaksud oleh Gaara pun angkat bicara,"Naruto, Gaara mencemaskanmu. Kau tahu kenapa Gaara seperti ini?"

"Kenapa Temari-nee? Katakan padaku , jangan membuatku penasaran."

Temari pun menjawab pertanyaan Naruto untuk menghilangkan rasa penasaran Naruto,"Itu semua karena Gaara sangat payah dalam hal itu, dia takut akan terlihat menggelikan untukmu." Jawab Temari dengan wajah polos. Semua yang dikatakan Temari salah besar ,bukan itu yang ingin dikatakan oleh Gaara.

Gaara yang kesal dengan jawaban Temari pun akhirnya angkat bicara,"Aku takut Naru. Bukannya aku tidak ingin . Tapi kau baru berumur 16tahun , itu tidak baik untukmu jika kau hamil pada usia semuda itu. Kehamilan akan mengancam nyawamu dan calon anak kita . Kau mengerti kan Naru?" Gaara menatap Naruto , Naruto melihat suatu aura lemah dari mata jade Gaara itu.

"Maafkan aku Gaara-kun. Aku sudah bertingkah egois, padahal kau selalu memikirkanku. Gomen." Naruto yang hampir meneteskan air matanya pun memeluk erat pinggang Gaara .

"Hei,kalian berdua! Apakah kalian berdua melupakan keberadaan kami di sini?"Tanya Kankurou sambil memakan ramen buatan Naruto itu dengan rakus.

"Oh aku hampir lupa Gaara Naruto. Hal itu bukan tujuan utamaku datang ke sini! Itu hanya pertanyaan titipan dari para orang tua cerewet itu! Hal yang ingin kutanyakan adalah…"cetus Temari tiba-tiba.

"Iya, nee-chan? Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan pada kami?"jawab Naruto yang sudah tidak memeluk Gaara.

Kedua tangan Temari pun member isyarat kepada Naruto dan Gaara untuk mendekatinya, dengan volume suara terendah Temari pun menanyakan hal yang sudah sangat ingin ditanyakannya,"Apakah kalian berdua sudah melakukan malam pertama ?"

Kata-kata yang mulus keluar dari mulut Temari pun mengejutkan Gaara dan Naruto. Muka Gaara dan Naruto mendadak memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Dengan kompak pun Gaara dan Naruto menjawab,"Apaaaaa?!"

Kankurou yang masih dapat mendengar bisikan Temari yang dianggap Temari adalah sebuah bisikan dengan volume terendah miliknya pun ikut menggoda pengantin baru itu, " Itu hal yang wajar untuk ditanya oleh Temari-nee. Kalian adalah suami istri, apalagi kalian baru menikah. Huuu,jangan-jangan adikku yang payah ini masih belum melakukannya kepadamu,Naru-chan?"

Muka Gaara dan Naruto yang sudah memerah pun tambah memerah mendengar kata-kata Kankurou. "Ha? Appa mak..makksuudd ka..kalian haah?"Tanya Gaara terbata-bata , lebih tepatnya adalah salah tingkah.

Naruto yang mendengar itu pun pura-pura untuk tidak mendengar , Ia terlalu malu untuk mendengarnya. Bukan karena Ia dan Gaara belum melakukannya,Ia dan Gaara sudah melakukannya. Namun , Ia masih terlalu malu untuk mengingat kejadian itu.

"Sudahlah , kalian pulang saja . Jangan lama-lama di sini!"ucap Gaara dengan nada kesal. Gaara sudah pulih dari keterkejutannya . Itu memang kelebihan dari Gaara, tingkat kepulihannya dari keterkejutan sangatlah cepat.

"Tidak! Kami berdua tidak akan pulang untuk hari ini. Apakah kau tega untuk membiarkan kakak-kakakmu ini untuk pulang dan sampai pada rumah kami saat subuh datang?"jawab Temari dengan muka memelas , berharap agar Gaara dapat mengubah keputusannya.

"Iya, ini sudah sore Gaara-kun. Biarkan mereka menginap di sini."jawab Naruto sambil kembali menggenggam erat tangan Gaara.

"Baiklah,menginaplah disini malam ini . Tapi,besok pagi kalian sudah harus kembali kerumah!"

(/.\)~(^_^~)

Malam sudah larut, Gaara dan Naruto masih belum memulai perjalanan mereka di alam tidur. Mereka berdua berhadapan dan berpelukan. Gaara memeluk Naruto dengan erat , tidak membiarkan sebuah gulingpun menghalangi mereka berdua.

Gaara malam ini terlihat begitu tampan dengan balutan piyama merah yang dibeli oleh Naruto. Naruto tidak ingin mengedipkan matanya sekalipun,Ia begitu menikmati pemandangan didepannya. Tiba-tiba wajah Gaara pun mendekat,Gaara yang melihat Naruto memejamkan matanya pun seketika mendapatkan ide cemerlang. Ia tidak melanjutkan tujuan utamanya untuk mencium bibir wanitanya itu. Ia hanya diam dan menatap wajah di depannya itu. Tak lama kemudian Narutopun membuka matanya, Ia terlihat sangat kecewa ketika Gaara tidak menciumnya.

"Apakah kau sangat menantikan aku untuk menciummu Naru?"goda Gaara sambil mencubit hidung Naruto yang mancung namun kecil itu.

"Tidak , siapa yang bilang aku menunggu mu untuk menciumku. Aku memejamkan mataku hanya karena aku tidak mampu membuka mataku lagi. Aku sangat ngantuk, aku ingin tidur."elak Naruto dengan perasaan jengkel.

"Benarkan itu? Ya sudah,padahal aku baru saja ingin memberimu ciuman selamat tidur. Tapi tidak jadi, karena kau tidak mengharapkannya. Selamat tidur." Jawab Gaara sambil menarik selimut naik hingga dadanya dan dada Naruto.

"Gaara-kun…"

"Hmm? Kenapa Naru? Bukannya kau ingin tidur?"

"Aku memiliki 1 permintaan sebelum tidur ,Gaara-kun…"

"Hmm? Apa sayang?"

"…Cium aku…"jawab Naruto. Pipinya mendadak terasa panas. Ia cukup malu untuk mengucapkan hal itu. Namun keinginannya lebih besar daripada rasa malunya. Dengan cepat Naruto bersembunyi di dalam selimut.

Dengan sekali hentakan tangan, Gaara menyingkirkan selimut dan mengangkat wajah Naruto dengan cepat dan mencium wanitanya itu.

"Aku sudah menciummu, ayo kita tidur . Jika kau belum tidur juga, jangan salahkan aku untuk menyerangmu."

"Terimakasih Gaara, selamat malam."ucap Naruto sambil mencium kening Gaara, dan kemudian menyembunyikan kepalanya di dalam dada Gaara. Ia bisa mendengar degupan jantung Gaara,sangat cepat. _Apakah kau juga gugup ,Gaara-kun?_ Batin Naruto dalam hati.

Melihat tingkah Istrinya itu, Gaara pun memeluk Naruto. Dan mereka berdua pun tertidur.

(/.\)~(^_^~)

Pagi datang dengan membawa teman-temannya, yaitu Matahari dan burung-burung. Matahari memiliki tugas untuk menyinari hari itu, dan burung-burung bertugas untuk memberikan nyanyian merdunya kepada sang pemilik rumah.

"Gaara-kun bangun. Gaara-kun banggguuuunn. Gaara-kunnn bangunnn."ucap Naruto ditelinga Gaara yang masih tertidur pulas sambil menggulung-gulung badannya dengan selimut.

Naruto yang mendapat ide cemerlang pun mempraktekkan idenya itu, yaitu memberikan ciuman pagi kepada Gaara-kun. Dan itu tampak berhasil,Gaara yang sebelumnya enggan untuk bangun pun mendadak membuka mata jadenya itu.

"Huaaaahhhhh , aku ngantuk sekali Naru-chan. Ternyata Naru-chan sangat menginginkanku ya? Sampai mencuri ciumanku saat aku sedang tertidur."goda Gaara dengan masih setengah tertidur.

"Sudahlah,kau tidak usah pergi kesekolah denganku. Huuh! Gaara-kun jelek!"jawab Naruto dengan ekspresi kesal dan dihiasi dengan bibirnya yang mengkerucut.

Dengan semangat Gaara pun bangun dari tempat tidur , dan mengecup bibir Naruto. Sebelum Naruto sadar bahwa Gaara menciumnya, Gaara sudah melesat ke toilet dengan kecepatan penuh.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa! Gaara-kun genit!"teriak Naruto beberapa detik setelah Gaara menutup pintu toilet.

(/.\)~(^_^~)

Gaara ,Naruto ,Temari dan Kankurou bersama-sama duduk dimeja makan untuk menikmati masakan yang dibuat oleh Naruto. Tentu saja menu khas hari ini adalah ramen yang di sajikan didalam mangkuk besar dan beberapa makanan lainnya yang tentu juga menggoda selera keempat orang yang sudah duduk manis di kursi mereka itu.

Naruto pun mulai menyendoki nasi ke masing-masing piring. Tanpa bersuara mereka semuapun memulai acara makan pagi mereka.

Saat Naruto dan Gaara hendak berangkat ke sekolah,Temari dan Kankurou juga ingin berpamitan. Mereka memutuskan untuk mengambil kereta pertama .

"Aku akan sangat merindukanmu Naru-chan."ucap Kankurou sambil memeluk adik ipar yang sudah dianggap seperti adik kandungnya itu.

"Aku juga akan merindukanmu nii-san."jawab Naruto sambil membalas pelukan Kankurou. Yang tiba-tiba dilepas secara paksa oleh Gaara. Gaara yang cemburu.

"Sudah lepaskan pelukanmu itu Kankurou. Gaara sudah cemburu, kau jangan membuat mereka berantem di hari yang cerah ini. Aku akan merindukan kalian, aku akan sering-sering kesini untuk menikmati masakan Naru-chan ku ini."ucap Temari sambil memberikan sesuatu kepada Naruto dengan diam-diam ,namun masih tertangkap oleh mata jade Gaara.

**-TO BE CONTINUE ****~(^_^~)\(' v '\)****-**

Chapter Selanjutnya..

"Hei,Naru-chan…" ucap Gaara untuk memulai percakapan diantara mereka .

Pagi ini Gaara dan Naruto memulai kegiatan sekolah mereka dengan status yang berbeda, bukan lagi berpacaran seperti dulu. Namun , sekarang mereka sudah suami istri. Gaara sedang mengemudikan mobilnya dengan serius sambil menunggu jawaban dari wanita yang duduk disebelahnya itu.

"Yaa,Gaara-kun.. Ada apa?"jawab Naruto sambil menatap ke arah Gaara.

"Apa yang diberikan oleh Temari kepadamu?"Tanya Gaara dengan kening berkerut. Rasa penasaran Gaara sudah sampai pada puncaknya sehingga Ia menanyakan hal itu kepada Naruto.

Naruto yang menunjukkan ekspresi menahan tertawanya itupun kembali memancing Gaara untuk bertanya sekali lagi,"Apa yang kau dan Temari rahasiakan dariku,Sabaku no Naruto?" Jelas-jelas Gaara sudah sangat penasaran dan berada di ujung permulaan kekesalannya itu, sehingga Ia memanggil Naruto dengan marga Gaara didepannya.

(,")_(",)

**Maafkan Lyan lagi kalau chapter ke-3 ini masi sangat pendek. Lyan hanya takut,jika terlalu panjang,akan memakan waktu yang sangat lama untuk updatenya. Hihihi . berhubung ceritanya pendek,makanya dapat di update secara cepat terus. Mohon pengertiannya ya semua! 3 With Love,Lyan.**


	4. Pertemuan tak terduga?

Because I Choose You

**Haaaaaiii \('v')/ akhirnya kita bertemu lagi , dan Lyan bs update lagi. Lyan SEMANGAT BANGET! Lyan senang banget liat banyak yang baca cerita Lyan . hihihi . Dan mohon maafkan Lyan atas salah pengetikan nama Kankuro menjadi Kankurou T_T . Lyan usahakan supaya ceritanya lebih panjang . ….. tolong di review juga yaaa , biar Lyan bs tau kekurangan cerita lyan, atau cerita Lyan berkesan ato nggak TT_TT Please Reviewnya!**

**Balasan Review:**

** YamashitaKumiko: Tq udh kasih perbaikannya ya. Terlalu semangat ketiknya sih. Btw,lebih enak dibaca kalo pk Kankurou daripada Kankuro TT_TT**

**Review yang lain udh di balas di Review ya! TQ!**

**Tema : Cinta tak kemana ( ' )3\(.")**

**Genre : Romance , HurtComfort , Family**

**Pair : GaaraFemNaru \(c*.*c)/ **

**Warning : Fem!Naru **

** If You like, You can read as much as you like! Aishiteru-yo! Happy Reading **

** ~(^_^~)\(' v '\)**

**Chapter 4 : Pertemuan tak terduga?**

_Preview Chapter Sebelumnya…_

_Saat Naruto dan Gaara hendak berangkat ke sekolah,Temari dan Kankuro juga ingin berpamitan. Mereka memutuskan untuk mengambil kereta pertama ._

"_Aku akan sangat merindukanmu Naru-chan."ucap Kankuro sambil memeluk adik ipar yang sudah dianggap seperti adik kandungnya itu._

"_Aku juga akan merindukanmu nii-san."jawab Naruto sambil membalas pelukan Kankuro. Yang tiba-tiba dilepas secara paksa oleh Gaara. Gaara yang cemburu._

"_Sudah lepaskan pelukanmu itu Kankuro. Gaara sudah cemburu, kau jangan membuat mereka berantem di hari yang cerah ini. Aku akan merindukan kalian, aku akan sering-sering kesini untuk menikmati masakan Naru-chan ku ini."ucap Temari sambil memberikan sesuatu kepada Naruto dengan diam-diam ,namun masih tertangkap oleh mata jade Gaara._

(,")_(",)

"Hei,Naru-chan…" ucap Gaara untuk memulai percakapan diantara mereka .

Pagi ini Gaara dan Naruto memulai kegiatan sekolah mereka dengan status yang berbeda, bukan lagi berpacaran seperti dulu. Namun , sekarang mereka sudah suami istri. Gaara sedang mengemudikan mobilnya dengan serius sambil menunggu jawaban dari wanita yang duduk disebelahnya itu.

"Yaa,Gaara-kun.. Ada apa?"jawab Naruto sambil menatap ke arah Gaara.

"Apa yang diberikan oleh Temari kepadamu?"Tanya Gaara dengan kening berkerut. Rasa penasaran Gaara sudah sampai pada puncaknya sehingga Ia menanyakan hal itu kepada Naruto.

Naruto yang menunjukkan ekspresi menahan tertawanya itupun kembali memancing Gaara untuk bertanya sekali lagi,"Apa yang kau dan Temari rahasiakan dariku,Sabaku no Naruto?" Jelas-jelas Gaara sudah sangat penasaran dan berada di ujung permulaan kekesalannya itu, sehingga Ia memanggil Naruto dengan marga Gaara didepannya.

(,")/\(",)

_"Temari-nee, bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu padamu?"Tanya Naruto saat Ia sedang membantu Temari memasak di dapur keluarga Sabaku._

_ Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat penting. Semua orang penting dan orang-orang di sekitar mereka di undang untuk menghadiri pesta besar-besaran di rumah keluarga Sabaku itu. Hari ini bukan hanya penting , namun juga special. Hari ini adalah hari pengangkatan Sabaku no Gaara sebagai seorang pemimpin di Negara Suna itu._

_ Naruto yang merupakan kekasih sekaligus tunangan Gaara pun turut berbahagia atas pengangkatan Gaara sebagai pemimpin Negara di usianya yang sangat muda itu. Gaara menjadi pemimpin Negara Suna bukan karena pemimpin sebelumnya meninggal dunia, akan tetapi kepintaran dan kebijaksanaannya menyebabkan, Ia diberikan kewenangan dan kepercayaan yang besar itu._

_ "Apa yang kau minta ,Naru-chan? Selama aku bisa memberikannya akan ku berikan, katakanlah."ucap Temari tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari daging yang sedang dipotongnya itu._

_ "Hmm,Temari-nee. Apakah kau memiliki foto Gaara sewaktu kecil?"Tanya Naruto dengan suara yang sangat kecil,namun masih dapat didengar oleh Temari."Foto Gaara sewaktu kecil? Aku memilikinya, namun foto aslinya tidak dapat ku berikan padamu, aku tidak ingin membuat ayah dan ibu kehilangan foto masa kecil Gaara karena aku memberikannya kepadamu. Aku akan memberikan foto Gaara yang sudah di scan olehku kedalam kartu memori. Bagaimana?"_

_ "Terima Kasih Nee-san. Hihihihi. Apakah Gaara kecil sama dengan Gaara yang sekarang nee-san?"Tanya Naruto yang sangat penasaran dengan masa lalu Gaara. Yaa,mereka memang tidak saling mengenal sejak kecil. Naruto berasal dari desa Konoha. Sedangkan Gaara berada di Kota, yaitu Suna. Naruto pergi ke Kota Suna untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya, yang sebenarnya adalah melarikan diri dari kenyataan pahit yang Ia alami. Kemudian,Ia bertemu dengan Gaara yang mengubah hidupnya menjadi lebih berarti._

_ "Gaara yang kecil sampai Gaara yang sebelum bertemu denganmu itu sama saja , Naru-chan. Namun,Gaara yang sesudah bertemu denganmu sangatlah berbeda. Kau tahu apa yang berbeda?"Tanya Temari kepada Naruto. Ekspresi Temari sangat sulit ditebak. 'Apa yang berbeda dari Gaara-kun ya?'batin Naruto dalam hati._

_ Melihat Naruto yang kebingungan,Temari pun melanjutkan ucapannya itu"Yang berbeda dari Gaara adalah cara pandang,cara berbicara,yang mengubah cara hidupnya,Naru-chan."_

_ Kata-kata Temari semakin membuat Naruto bingung,kemudian dengan tidak sengaja Naruto menyuarakan pikirannya,"Apa yang dimaksud oleh Temari-nee ya ?"_

_ Temari pun menghentikan aktivitasnya , dan menatap Naruto,"Naru-chan,Gaara adikku,yang ku kenal selama ini , sangat berbeda dengan yang sekarang yang berpacaran denganmu, bukan dengan wanita lain. Ia yang dulunya memandang kami dengan tatapan kosong, kini menatap kami dengan lembut. Ia yang dulunya berbicara tajam tanpa memikirkan orang lain, kini berbicara dengan kata-kata yang lebih halus. Ia yang dulunya tidak perduli dengan keadaan orang sekitar , kini mulai perduli. Tidak bisakah kau melihatnya disana?" Temari menunjuk Gaara dengan jari telunjuknya,memberikan arah kepada Naruto._

_ Gaara sedang berjalan bersalaman dengan raut wajah yang bahagia,tiba-tiba padangannya berhenti, terarah kepada Naruto. Wajah Gaara mendadak berseri menatap tunangannya itu,dan melambaikan tangan ke arah tunangannya itu._

_ "Kau melihatnya bukan Naru-chan? Gaara yang pertama kali kau temui dan Gaara yang sekarang kau lihat."_

_ "Iya Temari-nee. Dan kumohon, bisakah Temari-nee memberikan foto Gaara-kun secepatnya kepadaku? Aku bisa mati penasaran dengan muka Gaara-kun sewaktu kecil!"rengek Naruto kepada Temari yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakaknya sendiri._

(,")/\(",)

"Hei,Naru-chan. Apakah kau mendengarkanku? Kenapa kau tertawa sendiri? Tidak ada yang lucu Nyonya Sabaku!"Gaara tampak kesal dengan Naruto karena sejak Temari memberikan sesuatu kepada Naruto, Gaara seakan tidak berada di dekat Naruto, Naruto terlalu menikmati ingatannya tentang kartu memori yang sudah berada di genggamannya itu.

"Hei,Naru-chan!"ucapan Gaara menegas, dan Gaara berusaha dengan mengguncang lengan Naruto. Tampaknya hal tersebut berhasil, karena Naruto terlihat sudah bangun dari ingatannya.

"Hmm?Apa Gaara-kun? Kau memanggilku?" Kali ini Naruto benar-benar tidak menyadari Gaara memanggilnya, Ia terlalu menikmati. Awalnya Naruto memang sengaja tidak menjawab pertanyaan Gaara,tapi akhirnya Naruto malah masuk kedalam ingatan masa lalunya dengan Temari.

"Iya,Nyonya Sabaku. Aku memanggilmu sudah… Hmm,ke lima belas kalinya dalam waktu 15menit."Jawab Gaara sambil melihat jam tangannya yang terlihat sangat mahal dan bermerk.

"Gomeennnnn…Gaara-kun,jangan marah ya . Aku terlalu menikmati lamunanku…"ucap Naruto sambil menyinggungkan kedua jari telunjuknya yang dibuatnya lurus di depan mukanya yang ditekuk.

"Aku tidak akan marah jika kau menjawab pertanyaanku , Naru-chan."

"Apa pertanyaanmu ?"

"Apa yang diberikanTemari padamu tadi? Barang kecil yang Ia berikan kepadamu."

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok Gaara-kun."

"Benarkah? Aku tidak percaya. Temari terlalu sulit untuk dipercaya!"

"Sudahlah Gaara-kun , ayo kita masuk ke kelas."ajak Naruto sambil mengaitkan lengannya kelengan Gaara dengan mesra.

Mereka berjalan memasuki lingkungan sekolah diiringi dengan pandangan murid-murid lain. Mereka menatap Gaara dan Naruto dengan padangan Kagum,iri , marah, dan berbunga-bunga. Tentunya tatapan iri dan dimiliki oleh fans-fans Gaara maupun fans-fans Naruto, mereka tidak rela melihat idola mereka sudah menikah . Yaa,berita tentang pesta pernikahan mereka sudah menyebar luas. Bagaimana tidak? Gaara adalah seorang pemimpin Negara Suna, tentu kehidupannya di ekspos secara besar-besaran oleh para pemburu berita. Buktinya mereka juga disambut oleh para wartawan yang sudah berdiri di depan gerbang secara terang-terangan maupun yang menyamar menjadi murid di Suna High School itu.

Gaara dan Naruto yang berjalan bersama , pun harus berpisah . Itu semua karena kelas Gaara dan Naruto yang berbeda, kelas Naruto lebih dekat daripada kelas Gaara yang masih harus melalui beberapa kelas lainnya. Sebelum Naruto masuk ke dalam kelasnya, Gaara membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Naruto , bisikan itu membuat wajah Naruto memerah seketika.

"Aku tidak akan merindukanmu hanya karena tidak bertemu denganmu selama 7 jam ,Gaara-kun!"jawab Naruto sambil berjalan memasuki kelas.

(,")/\(",)

Hari ini semuanya tampak berbeda, dari suasana kelas yang biasanya hening , menjadi sangat berisik. Murid perempuan di kelas Gaara sedang heboh-hebohnya membahas tentang murid baru yang akan masuk ke kelas mereka mulai dari hari ini. Banyak yang berkata bahwa murid baru yang akan masuk itu sangatlah tampan , bukan hanya tampan namun juga kaya raya. Murid itu pindahan dari suatu sekolah yang cukup terkenal, namun dari luar negeri . Gaara yang tidak mau mendengarkan pun terpaksa menangkap kata-kata itu.

Bel berbunyi,menandakan bahwa pelajaran hari itu akan dimulai . Tak seperti biasanya, wali kelas mereka guru Hatake Kakashi memasuki ruang kelas mereka , disusul oleh seorang murid laki-laki dengan rambut hitam kebiru-biruan dengan mata hitam legam ,tinggi,dan memiliki postur tubuh yang tinggi dan berisi.

Kedatangan murid baru itu membawa kekacauan kelas mereka, para murid perempuan pun bersorak-sorak bahagia dengan pipi yang merona merah. Sedangkan para murid lelaki, tampak tidak begitu senang melihat murid baru yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu. Mereka takut mereka akan kalah telak oleh ketampanan yang dimiliki oleh Sasuke.

Gaara tidak menggubris pemandangan disekitarnya, ia tetap berkutat dengan buku tebal berwarna coklat yang sudah usang dengan tulisan besar di sampulnya yang bertuliskan SEJARAH. Gaara baru melepaskan pandangannya dengan enggan saat Kakashi menanyakan izin dari Gaara supaya Sasuke bisa duduk di kursi kosong disamping Gaara itu.

"Tentu,silahkan saja."jawab Gaara sambil mengubah arah pandangannya kembali tanpa mendengar perkenalan diri Sasuke di depan kelas.

(,")/\(",)

"Hei,Naruto!"

"Apa , Hinata?" jawab Naruto saat ia sedang serius membaca novel di hadapannya itu tanpa melirik wanita yang dipanggilnya Hinata itu.

"I…iitu.. Gaara-kun mencarimu. Bersama dengan Lee dan seseorang yang tidak ku kenal."bisik Hinata sambil menyisipkan aura ketakutannya.

Naruto dengan enggan melepaskan pandangannya dari novel dihadapannya itu,dan melihat kearah yang ditunjuk oleh Hinata. Meskipun pada awalnya dengan enggan Ia melepaskan pandangannya,namun pada saat matanya menangkap keberadaan Gaara,entah kenapa pada saat itu ia sangat senang dan merasa sangat tepat.

(,")/\(",)

"Siapa namamu?"

"Hei,Sasuke,namaku Lee. Maafkan aku, tapi apakah kau tidak kenal dengan dia?Benar-benar tidak mengenalnya?"Sasuke yang ditanyai oleh Lee pun menggeleng,kemudian menjawab"Tidak,kenapa? Apakah dia sangat terkenal?" . Sasuke tidak ambil pusing dengan padangan Lee yang terkejut. _'Huh, buat apa aku harus mengenalnya? Sedangkan belum tentu Ia mengenal namaku bukan? Apakah ia orang penting? Sehingga aku harus mengetahui namanya?' _batin Sasuke dalam hati.

"Cukup Lee, namaku Gaara." Jawab Gaara dengan santai tanpa memperdulikan keadaan sekitar dan bangkit dari kursinya . Ia ingin dengan cepat bertemu dengan Naruto, betapa ia merindukan wanita itu meskipun hanya berpisah selama 3jam .

Gaara pun berjalan keluar dari ruang kelasnya menuju ruang kelas Naruto. Ia sadar bahwa Lee dan Sasuke mengikutinya. Ia pun tidak perduli saat Lee dan Sasuke bergabung dengannya untuk bertemu dengan Naruto.

Gaara melihat Hinata memberitahukan keberadaannya kepada Naruto-yang membuatnya menatap kepada Gaara.

"Naruto,kenapa pandanganmu seperti itu, aku tahu kau sangat merindukanku."ucap Gaara sambil berjalan mendekati Naruto. Namun,saat Ia melihat ke arah Sasuke , Ia melihat bahwa Sasuke memiliki ekspresi terkejut,dan kerinduan terpancar dari mata hitamnya. Seolah-olah Naruto adalah orang yang sangat ingin ditemuinya selama ini.

(,")/\(",)

_ "Sasuke-kuuuuunnn!" ucap seorang wanita setengah berteriak. Wanita itu mencari keberadaan prianya itu. Namun ,ia tidak menemukan apa-apa. Wanita itu sudah mengelilingi sekolahnya selama 2jam tanpa henti meskipun kakinya sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda kelelahan. "Sasuke-kun!" Kali ini bukan lagi ucapan yang setengah berteriak , namun sudah berteriak dengan sekuat tenaganya , sampai air matanya hampir menetes. _

_ Pria yang sedang dicarinya sudah tidak ada, tidak ada lagi, sudah benar-benar tidak ada. Berkali-kali wanita itu meneriakkan nama pria itu, namun tidak ada sahutan seperti biasanya, atau kepala pria itu yang muncul dari tempat persembunyiannya dan menampilkan senyum termanisnya kepada wanita itu sambil berkata"wah,kau menemukanku. Seharusnya aku bersembunyi di tempat yang lebih susah untuk ditemukan orang, yaitu hatimu."_

_ Tanpa sadar, wanita itu terduduk di halaman yang berlantaikan tanah. Wanita itu menangkupkan kedua tangannya dimukanya yang sudah memerah karena tangisannya yang mulai meraung-raung._

_ "Kenapa kau harus pergi? Apa salahku? Kenapa kau tidak bisa bertahan di sampingku? Kenapa kita berdua tidak bisa berjuang bersama-sama? Aku… akan bertahan untukmu..." ucap wanita itu sambil terisak-isak,namun masih terdengar nada yang kuat,menguatkan diri sendiri tepatnya._

(,")/\(",)

_ "Sasuke-kuuuuunnn!"_

_ Sasuke yang sedang bersembunyi di balik gedung tinggi di depannya begitu sakit mendengar teriakan wanita yang memanggil namanya berusaha menahan air matanya,karena Pria tidak boleh menangis._

_ Sesekali Ia memunculkan kepala dari tempat persembunyiannya itu. Ia menatap wanitanya terduduk di halaman yang berlantaikan tanah. "Kotor,itu akan mengotori rok yang selama ini kau bangga-banggakan. Jangan menangis seperti itu. Aku tidak tahan melihatmu menangis seperti itu. Aku tidak menginginkan hal ini juga,namun aku harus begini. Maafkan aku."ucap Sasuke dengan lirih. Jelas-jelas wanita itu tidak akan bisa mendengarkan ucapannya,karena Sasuke mengucapkannya dengan perlahan seolah-olah tanpa suara._

_ Sasuke dengan langkah berat,berjalan menjauhi wanita itu. Ia harus tegar, jika Ia kembali kepada wanita itu. Ia yakin Ia tidak akan bisa berbalik lagi._

_ "Kumohon maafkan aku. Aku berjanji padamu, Aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Percayalah padaku,meskipun kau tidak bisa percaya lagi padaku. Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Sasuke sambil meneruskan langkah gontainya. Ia tahu wanita itu tak akan mendengarkan kata-katanya itu. Ia pria yang lemah. Ia pria yang jahat._

(,")/\(",)

Gaara yang melihat kejadian aneh itu pun tidak memperdulikannya. Ia tetap berjalan ke arah Naruto sambil tersenyum manis, mungkin wanita-wanita yang berada disekitar tempat itu sudah meleleh di tempatnya saat melihat senyuman langka Gaara.

"Hai,Naru-chan!"ucap Gaara sebelum mencium kening wanita-nya itu.

Seolah-olah baru sadar dari lamunannya, Naruto yang kebingungan pun menjawab,"Hai Gaara-kun… Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?"

Gaara tidak menjawabnya, hanya dengan satu kali gerakan , Gaara sudah meraih lengan Naruto dan mengajak Naruto untuk pergi ke atap sekolah mereka. "Hei,Naru-chan. Aku begitu merindukanmu…."ucap Gaara sambil bergelayut manja di bahu Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat adegan di depannya pun terkejut,"Hahaha,kenapa kau seperti ini Gaara-kun? Apakah kau lelah? Tidurlah. Hmmm, waktu istirahat masi tersisa 15menit." Ucap Naruto sambil melihat jam tangan Gaara. Kemudian, Naruto mengangkat kepala Gaara sambil meluruskan kedua kakinya dan memposisikan kepala Gaara di atas pahanya itu.

"Aku mencintaimu , Naru."ucap Gaara sambil memejamkan mata jadenya, tidak lupa tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Naruto.

"Aku juga mencintaimu , Gaara."

(,")/\(",)

Tanpa Naruto dan Gaara sadari, semenjak mereka berdua keluar dari ruang kelas Naruto. Gaara melupakan keberadaan Lee dan Sasuke yang menemaninya ke ruang kelas Naruto.

Sasuke mengikuti mereka berdua sampai ke atap sekolah, namun Lee tidak . Lee lebih memilih untuk menemani Hinata yang selama ini disukainya.

_'Kenapa aku bodoh sekali untuk mengikuti mereka sampai ke tempat ini?' _batin Sasuke dalam hati. Saat ia melihat Naruto dan Gaara yang sedang bermesraan , entah kenapa hatinya sangat sakit. Seakan-akan luka yang selama ini sudah mulai mengering, mendadak terkupas lagi…

**-TO BE CONTINUE ****~(^_^~)\(' v '\)****-**

Chapter Selanjutnya..

Jam pelajaran sudah usai. Naruto mengeluarkan kaca berbentuk beruangnya, sekali lagi Ia mematutkan dirinya di depan kaca kecil yang hanya memancarkan bayangan wajahnya itu. Setelah siap untuk keluar dan menemui Gaara dikelas Gaara. Naruto pun memasukkan kaca beruang nya itu kedalam tas nya.

Saat Naruto hendak berjalan keluar dari ruang kelasnya, wajah yang sudah sangat ingin Ia lihat sudah berdiri di depan pintu kelasnya . Gaara berdiri ditemani Lee dan seorang pria dengan wajah asing yang baru dilihatnya saat istirahat tadi. _Tatapan pria itu masih sama dengan tatapan yang dilihatnya istirahat tadi, mata yang memancarkan aura kerinduan, dan kesedihan. Namun kepada siapa tatapan itu?_ Naruto pun mengeyahkan pikiran itu dengan berjalan menuju Gaara dan tanpa ragu mengamit lengan Gaara,dan mencium secara kilat pipi Gaara.

(,")/\(",)

_"Aku begitu merindukanmu."_ Tanpa sadar , Sasuke menyuarakan pikirannya itu.

Saat dilihatnya, pandangan ketiga orang di depannya sudah terarah kepadanya. Semuanya adalah tatapan bingung. Namun , tatapan Sasuke sendiri lebih bingung. _'Kenapa Naruto tidak mengenali ku? Apakah di Negeri ini ada orang yang sama persis penampilannya dengan Naruto namun berbeda dengan Naruto yang ku kenal?'_pikir Sasuke dalam hati.

"Siapa yang kau rindukan?"Tanya ketiga orang itu secara bersamaan.

(,")_(",)

**OK!/.\ Sekian ya Chapter ke-4 nya. Mohon sabar untuk menunggu chap selanjutnya. Hihihihihi. Sekali lagi, Mohon Reviewnya ya. Love!Love!Love!**


	5. Aishiteru,Naruto!

Because I Choose You

**Tema : Cinta tak kemana ( ' )3\(.")**

**Genre : Romance , HurtComfort , Family**

**Pair : GaaraFemNaru \(c*.*c)/ **

**Warning : Fem!Naru **

** If You like, You can read as much as you like! Aishiteru-yo! Happy Reading **

** ~(^_^~)\(' v '\)**

**Chapter 5 : Aishiteru,Naruto!**

_Preview Chapter Sebelumnya.._

_"Aku mencintaimu , Naru."ucap Gaara sambil memejamkan mata jadenya, tidak lupa tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Naruto._

_"Aku juga mencintaimu , Gaara."_

_(,")/\(",)_

_Tanpa Naruto dan Gaara sadari, semenjak mereka berdua keluar dari ruang kelas Naruto. Gaara melupakan keberadaan Lee dan Sasuke yang menemaninya ke ruang kelas Naruto._

_Sasuke mengikuti mereka berdua sampai ke atap sekolah, namun Lee tidak . Lee lebih memilih untuk menemani Hinata yang selama ini disukainya._

_'Kenapa aku bodoh sekali untuk mengikuti mereka sampai ke tempat ini?'__batin Sasuke dalam hati. Saat ia melihat Naruto dan Gaara yang sedang bermesraan , entah kenapa hatinya sangat sakit. Seakan-akan luka yang selama ini sudah mulai mengering, mendadak terkupas lagi…_

(,")_(",)

Jam pelajaran sudah usai. Naruto mengeluarkan kaca berbentuk beruangnya, sekali lagi Ia mematutkan dirinya di depan kaca kecil yang hanya memancarkan bayangan wajahnya itu. Setelah siap untuk keluar dan menemui Gaara dikelas Gaara. Naruto pun memasukkan kaca beruang nya itu kedalam tas nya.

Saat Naruto hendak berjalan keluar dari ruang kelasnya, wajah yang sudah sangat ingin Ia lihat sudah berdiri di depan pintu kelasnya . Gaara berdiri ditemani Lee dan seorang pria dengan wajah asing yang baru dilihatnya saat istirahat tadi. _Tatapan pria itu masih sama dengan tatapan yang dilihatnya istirahat tadi, mata yang memancarkan aura kerinduan, dan kesedihan. Namun kepada siapa tatapan itu?_Naruto pun mengeyahkan pikiran itu dengan berjalan menuju Gaara dan tanpa ragu mengamit lengan Gaara,dan mencium secara kilat pipi Gaara.

(,")/\(",)

_"Aku begitu merindukanmu."_ Tanpa sadar , Sasuke menyuarakan pikirannya itu.

Saat dilihatnya, pandangan ketiga orang di depannya sudah terarah kepadanya. Semuanya adalah tatapan bingung. Namun , tatapan Sasuke sendiri lebih bingung. _'Kenapa Naruto tidak mengenali ku? Apakah di Negeri ini ada orang yang sama persis penampilannya dengan Naruto namun berbeda dengan Naruto yang ku kenal?'_pikir Sasuke dalam hati.

"Siapa yang kau rindukan?"Tanya ketiga orang itu secara bersamaan.

"Ha? Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak merindukan siapa-siapa. Aku hanya menyanyikan lirik lagu kesukaanku. Aku be be be gituuu Merindukaaaaaaaanmuuu~~" ucap Sasuke sambil memaksakan lagu buatannya itu. Ia tidak benar-benar sedang bernyanyi saat mengatakan _'Aku begitu merindukanmu.' _Ia sungguh-sungguh merindukan wanita itu.

(TT,,,,TT)

_ "Ibu,aku benar-benar merindukan Sasuke. Kenapa Ia harus pergi ? Aku bahkan belum sempat memberitahukan nilaiku padanya. Aku lulus dengan ni..lai ….."ucap seorang gadis pada Ibu nya. Saat ini Ia sedang membaringkan badannya di pangkuan Ibunya itu dengan mata meteteskan air mata kepedihan,bukan hanya sakit, namun hatinya juga remuk saat itu juga._

_ "Sayang, Sasuke tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu tanpa alasan,bukan? Mungkin tadi Ia hanya pergi sebentar."hibur Ibu gadis itu. Ibu dan anaknya itu terlihat kontras,tidak ada kemiripan sama sekali dari fisik mereka. Ibu nya memiliki rambut yang berwarna merah , sedangkan anaknya memiliki rambut berwarna kuning keemasan. Bukankah sangat berbeda?_

_ Pintu kamar gadis itu terbuka, seorang pria dengan rambut yang senada dengan gadis itu masuk sembari berkata dan mengacungkan kepalan tangannya,"Wah,putri kecilku kenapa menangis? Siapa yang berani membuatnya menangis? Tidak akan kubiarkan putri kecilku menangis!"_

_ "Ayah.. Ayah jangan memukul Sasuke, aku yang salah . Aku yang salah..Aku yang membiarkannya pergi ayah."ucap gadis itu sembari mengingat kembali kenangan yang pernah dialaminya bersama sasuke._

(TT,,,,TT)

_ "Naru-chan,aku akan pergi melanjutkan sekolahku ke Negeri yang jauh dari konoha. Apakah aku boleh pergi?"Tanya Sasuke sambil menatap ke sepatu putih yang membungkus kakinya itu. Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, air matanya hampir menetes, ia tidak berani berkata-kata. Ia takut Ia akan terlihat mengerikan di depan Sasuke karena menangis. 'Menangis akan membuatku terlihat jelek di depan Sasuke,aku tidak boleh menangis. Aku harus memberikan kesan yang bagus padanya,supaya dia dapat bersekolah dengan baik di sana.'_

_ "Naru-chan,kenapa kau tidak menjawabku?Apakah aku boleh pergi?Jika kau melarangku,aku tidak akan pergi."Ucap Sasuke sekali lagi,saat melihat Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. 'Kumohon,larang aku untuk pergi.. Aku tidak mampu tinggal jauh darimu'batin Sasuke dalam hati._

_ Dengan menghembuskan nafas berat, Narutopun menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke dengan berat hati juga namun ia tetap memasukkan nada riang ke dalam suaranya ,"Tentu. Sasuke-kun tentu saja boleh pergi. Beberapa tahun kemudian, aku akan takjub melihat perubahan pada Sasuke-kun. Hohohoho."_

_ "Benarkah?Aku boleh pergi?Kau yakin…?"jawab Sasuke dengan perasaan bimbang yang terdengar jelas dari suaranya._

_ "Ya tentu.."ucap Naruto dengan suara yang hampir tidak terdengar. 'Ya tentu kau tidak boleh pergi. Kau hanya boleh disini, menemaniku. Tapi aku tidak boleh egois bukan?'_

_ "Baiklah,aku akan pulang secepatnya saat aku lulus nanti, dan aku akan tunjukkan padamu,aku akan menjadi orang yang sukses dan menikahimu! "Ucap Sasuke dengan nada tegas yang dapat dipercaya._

_ "Apakah bisa?"_

_ "Tidak bisakah kau percaya padaku?"_

_ "Ten…tu" ucap Naruto dengan suara yang menahan air matanya untuk menetes keluar. 'Aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu… Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku…'_

(TT,,,,TT)

'Huffftt,untunglah mereka tidak menanyakannya lagi.'Batin Sasuke dalam hati saat Naruto,Gaara dan Lee hanya menganggung-angguk untuk alasan yang ia berikan.

(,")/\(",)

"Gaara-kun,tidakkah kau merasa teman barumu itu agak aneh? Sejak kapan ada lagu dengan lirik seperti itu? Apalagi nadanya sangat aneh…"ucap Naruto saat Ia dan Gaara sudah berada didalam mobil Gaara.

"Hmm? Aku tidak perduli padanya Naru-chan. Mungking dia berniat menjadi musisi atau penyanyi ,namun tidak tercapai."jawab Gaara sambil tersenyum tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan.

Mereka menghabiskan sisa perjalanan menuju rumah mereka tanpa berbincang lagi. Naruto terlihat begitu menikmati perjalanannya sambil mendengarkan lagu . Gaara yang sekali-sekali melihat tingkah Naruto yang sepertinya mengikuti irama music pun tersenyum. Ia begitu mencintai wanita di sampingnya itu.

Naruto yang merasa dipandangi terus pun secara mendadak mengarahkan kepala dan pandangannya kea rah Gaara. Seolah-olah Gaara melakukan hal yang salah, Gaara pun dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya , berpura-pura tidak melihat Naruto. Naruto yang tahu bahwa Gaara menunjukkan sikap salah tingkahnya pun tidak tahan lagi untuk tidak menertawakan suaminya itu.

"Bhhhpppptttt…."

"Apa?"

"Gaara-kun, apa kau selalu mencuri-curi untuk memandangiku?"

*Blush*

"Tidak, aku tidak memandangimu. Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu,huh?"jawab Gaara sambil mengalihkan pandangannya berpura-pura berkonsentrasi menatap jalan didepannya dengan tangan kirinya yang terangkat untuk menutupi mukanya yang memerah.

"Kenapa pipimu memerah Gaara-kun? Gaara-kun malu ya? Hihihihi. Gaara-kun manis!"ucap Naruto sambil mengecup pipi Gaara kilat.

Perlakuan Naruto semakin membuat Gaara salah tingkah. Pipi pria di sampingnya semakin memerah, seperti kepiting rebus, ah mungkin lebih tepatnya merah darah!

"Tidak, hanya panas saja . Aku tidak malu, kenapa harus malu? Aku hanya menatap jalanan disampingmu. "

"Aaaa,begitu rupanya. Aku kecewa karena Gaara-kun tidak melihat kearahku…"ucap Naruto sambil menautkan kedua jarinya dan menggembungkan pipinya,pura-pura cemberut untuk membuat Gaara mengakui apa yang Gaara lakukan.

_'Kau lucu sekali ,Naru. Jangan menunjukkan tampang seperti itu lagi, aku ingin menyerangmu. Kau begitu menggemaskan!"_batin Gaara dalam hati.

Melihat bahwa Gaara tidak menanggapinya dan hanya menatapnya,Naruto pun melancarkan aksi keduanya.

"Gaara-kun, kau lebih memilih melihat jalanan dari ada istrimu ini? Aku cukup sedih.. Hiks..hikss."ucap Naruto sambil pura-pura mengeluarkan air matanya. _'Nah Gaara-kun , apa yang akan kau katakan lg huh? Sudahlah ,jujur saja padaku dan membuatku menang dengan cepat!'_

Gaara terkejut mendengar isakan-isakan kecil dari Naruto. Gaara dengan cepat menepikan mobilnya . Dan menatap lurus tepat di mata Naruto dan mencoba mengusap air mata Naruto sambil berkata,"Jangan menangis , kau tahu jawabanku bukan? Aku memang menatapmu, karena kau istriku , aku menyukaimu."

Naruto telah merasa menang , melihat Gaara mengakui bahwa Gaara menatapnya _'Wah, tangisan mautku selalu berhasil membuat Gaara mengakui segala sesuatu yang dibuatnya. Hihihihihi.'_

Melihat Naruto tersenyum,Gaara pun melanjutkan kata-katanya,"Dan aku tahu kau berpura-pura mengangis untuk membuat aku mengakui apa yang aku perbuat bukan,Naru-chan?"

Naruto yang sudah tertawa menang pun mendadak menggembungkan pipinya lagi.

"Gaara-kun jahat. Tidak bisakah membiarkanku merasa menang?"

"Aku sudah membiarkanmu merasa menang ,Naru-chan, 3detik yang lalu." Jawab Gaara dengan tatapan nakal.

Gaara pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju rumah nyaman mereka dengan ditemani wajah cemberut Naruto yang tidak menerima kekalahannya.

(,")/\(",)

"Gaara-kun, saatnya makan."teriak Naruto untuk emmanggil Gaara untuk menikmati makan malam buatan Naruto.

Gaara berjalan keluar dari ruang kerjanya dengan tatapan kusut seperti orang yang baru bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Namun tatapan Gaara berubah saat mencium wangi masakan Gaara. _'Wah,makanan kesukaanku.'_

"Gaara-kun,kenapa kau jelek sekali. Cepat cuci mukamu."

"Hmm.."ucap Gaara sambil berjalan menuju toilet dengan sesekali menguap dalam perjalanannya itu menuju toilet.

_'Dasar Gaara-kun. Pasti Ia tertidur saat memeriksa berkas-berkasnya. Mungkin malam ini aku harus menemaninya.'_

Makan malam mereka berlangsung tanpa suara. Gaara dengan lahap menikmati santapannya. Naruto yang menikmati makanannya dengan perlahan pun , menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menatap Gaara dengan intens . Melihat Gaara begitu menikmati masakannya.

Gaara yang merasa ditatap terus pun mengangkat kepalanya , dan mendapati Naruto tengah menatapnya. Gaara pun menghentikan acara makannya , dan menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menyangga kepalanya , balik menatap Naruto dengan nakal.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu , Naru-chan? Kau ingin menyuapiku?"

"Hmm? Tidak aku tidak ingin menyuapimu Gaara-kun. Tapi jika kau memaksanya,aku akan melakukannya."jawab Naruto sambil mengambil alih piring Gaara , dan mulai menyuapi Gaara.

Gaara yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Narutopun ,memakan makanan dari suapan Naruto dengan malu,tapi Ia senang. Meskipun Gaara terlihat manja, tapi Naruto sangat menyukainya, menyukai Gaara yang seperti ini.

"Nah , sudah selesai. Begitu susah menyuapi bayi besarku untuk makan. Huh." Naruto berpura-pura tidak menikmati perlakuannya itu.

Gaara yang melihat tingkah laku Naruto pun tersenyum. "Tapi kau menyukainya bukan? Karena aku juga menyukai cara kau menyuapiku,Naru-chan."ucap Gaara dengan tatapan tulus. Tanpa disadari Naruto, Gaara dengan cepat mengecup bibir lembut Naruto .

"Kyaaaaaaa! Gaara-kun!"

Mala mini pun mereka lalui dengan kebahagiaan bersama. Tanpa suatu beban, tanpa suaru pertengkaran. Hanya mereka berdua , bahagia.

(,")/\(",)

Cahaya matahari memaksa masuk melalui celah-celah gorden kamar Naruto dan Gaara. Keduanya tidak berniat bangun meskipun menyadari cahaya yang masuk. Naruto dengan malas menggeliat untuk bangun dari kasur empuknya itu.. dan pelukan Gaara.

Gaara yang merasakan Naruto bergerak dalam pelukannya pun mengeratkan pelukannya. Menyadari bahwa Naruto semakin kuat untuk melepas pelukannya,Gaarapun dengan enggan membuka matanya. Mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya untuk membiasakan menerima cahaya matahari yang masuk. Dan Gaara yang sudah terbiasa dengan cahaya pun kembali mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Naruto-tidak membiarkan wanita disampingnya untuk lepas dari pelukannya.

"Hmmmm,Gaara-kun. Ini sudah pagi , ayolah kita harus berangkat kesekolah."ucap Naruto sambil kembali berusaha untuklepas dari pelukan Gaara.

"Biarkan aku seperti ini sebentar lagi. Aku ngantukkkkk…."

Naruto yang melihat kelakuan Gaara yang menggemaskan pun , dengan cepat mengerahkan tangan kirinya yang bebas untuk mencubit pipi Gaara.

"Iyaa, Gaara-kun. Tapi hanya sebentar yaa. Kenapa Gaara-kun begitu menggemaskan? Hihihihi."

"Br..Br..Brrr..Akhuu thidhak mhengghemhaskhan!"ucap Gaara dengan susah payah, karena sekarang bukan hanya tangan kiri Naruto yang mencubit pipinya , namun sekarang tangan kanan naruto juga mencubit pipinya .

Naruto tidak mengehentikan aksinya itu, malah semakin gemas mencubit pipi Gaara. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Gaara kelas , dan dengan cepat bangun dari kasur empuknya.

"Akhirnya kau mau bangun juga Gaara-kun. Mau ku siapkan air….Kyaaaaa! Gaara-kunnn!"

Akhirnya pagi itu pun dilanjutkan dengan Gaara yang menggendong Naruto dengan bridal style untuk mandi bersamanya.

(,")/\(",)

Dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah yang sunyi itu .Terlihat kedua orang yang saling diam-diam mengintip pasangan mereka yang duduk disamping mereka. Akhirnya tatapan-tatapan itu diakhiri karena mobil Gaara dengan mulusnya sudah memasuki lingkungan sekolah mereka.

Tidak tahu kenapa , hari itu berjalan mulus seperti biasanya, itu yang dipikirkan oleh Naruto dan Gaara. Namun pemikiran itu harus dijauh kan jauh-jauh.

Pria berambut raven sedang menatap seorang wanita berambut pirang yang sedang berdiri didepan kelasnya dengan tatapan kerinduan mendalam sambil mengucapkan kata-kata yang ingin disampaikannya kepada wanita itu.

_'Kenapa kau tidak mengenaliku?Kenapa? Aku memang pantas menerima perlakuanmu itu, tapi kenapa meski aku menyadarinya , rasanya masih sangat sakit? Maafkan aku untuk meninggalkanmu. '_

(,")/\(",)

Naruto yang dari tari sedang menunggu Gaara di depan kelasnya tampak gelisah. Biasanya saat pulang seoklah , Gaara adalah orang yang selalu terlebih dahulu sampi di depan pintu kelasnya, menunggu Naruto keluar dari kelas. Namun kenapa sampai saat ini Gara belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya?

Naruto cemas karena tidak mendapati Gaara di depan kelasnya, Ia ingin pergi ke kelas Gaara untuk menemui pria itu. Namun niat nya itu terhalangi oleh tangan kekar yang mencekal pergelangan tangannya-membuatnya bisa bergerak.

Naruto menghadap kebelakang menuju arah asal tangan yang mencekal pergelangan tangannya itu. Dilihatnya seorang pria berambut raven yang dikenalinya sebagai teman Gaara.

"Hai."sapa pria berambut raven itu.

"Hai,kau temannya Gaara bukan? Namaku Sabaku no Naruto, Siapa namamu?"

Melihat reaksi pria berambut raven didepannya itu, dengan cepat Naruto menambahkan kata-katanya,"Aku istri Sabaku no Gaara."

Kalimat itu semakin membuat pria berambut raven didepannya itu terkejut. Bukan hanya berdiri dengan tubuh tegang,mata membelalak, dan mulut yang menunjukkan bentuk O, tapi juga ekspresi muka yang sedih.

Naruto yang tidak suka melihat ekspresi pria di depannya itu pun kembali menanyakan nama pria di depannya itu, yang dijawab dengan lambat ,"Aaku…. Uchiha ..Sasuke.."

Ya, pria yang memiliki IQ di atas rata-rata itu tiba-tiba terlihat begitu memalukan , dan bodoh didepan Naruto , apalagi kata-kata yang tadi diucapkan oleh Naruto.

_'Namaku Sabaku no Naruto… Aku istri Sabaku no Gaara.. Dia istri Gaara.. '_batin Sasuke yang tidak dapat menerima kenyataan didepannya. Mendadak kaki Sasuke menjadi lemas, tubuhnya limbung dan jatuh hampir menimpa Naruto. Untungnya mereka tidak jatuh ke lantai.

Tapi . mereka tidak menyadari pandangan tajam yang sedang menatap mereka tajam seolah-olah ingin menghancurkan mereka berdua.

(,")/\(",)

Gaara berlari-lari kecil menuju kelas Naruto. Ia terlambat. Namun kakinya terhenti saat Ia melihat Naruto dan Sasuke yang sedang bercakap di depan kelas Naruto.

Kakinya dengan perlahan mendekati Naruto dan Sasuke , sekilas Ia mendengar perkataan Naruto. _"Aku istri Sabaku no Gaara."_ Saat mendengar penyataan Naruto , Gaara sangat senang , tanpa ragu Naruto mengucapkan kalimat itu di depan pria yang belum dikenalnya itu.

Dengan langkah yang yakin , Gaara melanjutkan langkah kakinya menuju kelas Naruto. Namun terhenti saat Ia melihat ekspresi dari Sasuke , yang seolah-olah terkejut dan tidak menyukainya. Apalagi beberapa saat kemudian Sasuke jatuh dan limbung , dan hampir menimpa Naruto.

Dengan pandangan tajam Gaara melihat Sasuke memluk Naruto. Dan dengan cepat Ia berjalan menuju Naruto dan Sasuke ,sambil berkata,"Apa yang kau lakukan Sabaku no Naruto ?"

Gaara marah. Itu yang langsung ditangkap oleh Naruto. Dengan cepat naruto melepaskan pegangan Sasuke. "Gaara? Kenapa kau sekarang baru datang? Daritadi aku menunggumu."

Gaara masih memancarkan aura kemarahannya, dengan cepat ia menggenggam tangan Naruto dan menarik Naruto ke sisinya, sambil berkata kepada Sasuke, "Jangan mendekati dan menyentuh istriku,Uchiha-san." Pelan namun mengandung banyak tekanan dan kemarahan, iotu lah kata-kata yang dapat mencerminkan kata-kata dari Gaara, Jika diukur dari ketajamannya, mungkin saja kata-kata oitu sudah dapat mencabik-cabik seseorang.

(,")/\(",)

"Gaara-kun… Kau marah ? Maakan aku, Sasuke mendadak jatuh didepanku."ucap Naruto dengan perasaan bersalah. Ia tahu bahwa Gaara cemburu dan salah paham terhadapnya.

"Hmm."

"Gaara-kun …. Jangan marah. Itu semua tidak seperti yang kau lihat."jelas Naruto.

"Iya,aku tahu. Kau tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan Uchiha itu lagi."tegas Gaara tanpa memandang Naruto yang sedang duduk disampingnya itu.

"A..Apa?Kenapa Gaara-kun? Aku dan Uchiha-san hanya berteman. Kau cemburu?"

"Iya, aku cemburu. Aku tidak suka istriku dekat-dekat dengan pria lain selain aku."

"Terima kasih Gaara-kun. Aishiteru."

"Maafkan aku juga sudah kasar menarikmu kesini. Dan maaf aku terlambat kekelasmu tadi."

"Iyaa. Tidak apa-apa Gaara-kun."

Sebelum melesatkan mobilnya menuju rumah mereka, Gaara pun mengucapkan sesaat, "Aishiteru,Naru-chan."

Gaara melumat pelan bibir Naruto sebelum menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Dan sekali lagi Ia menatap Naruto yang sudah menampakkan rona merah dipipinya.

(,")/\(",)

Hari berlalu begitu saja dengan cepat. Kemesraan semakin tampak dalam hubungan pasangan itu-Gaara dan Naruto.

Dari hari kehari, mereka semakin dekat. Tidak terasa bahwa hari ini tepat anniversary tahun ke 3 mereka. Bukan anniversary pernikahan mereka, namun anniversary hubungan mereka menjadi kekasih.

Naruto yang sudah menunjukkan semangatnya dari 1minggu sebelmnya pun semakin menunjukkan semangatnya yang menggebu-gebu.

Dengan ijin dari Gaara untuk merayakan anniversary mereka bersama teman-teman, Naruto mengajak Hinata,Lee,Sasuke beserta keluarga besar Sabaku dan Uzumaki.

(,")/\(",)

Malam ini Naruto tampak cantik dengan gaunnya, gaun putih dengan bordiran orange disekitar gaunnya itu. Rambut pirangnya dikepang samping ,menunjukkan keanggunannya.

Gaara yang melihat penampilan Naruto pun tersenyum. Ia berjalan menuju Naruto, dengan cepat ia menggenggam tangan Naruto, membawanya ketengah-tengah pesta mereka.

Kediaman mereka begitu hangat dengan kedatangan keluarga beserta teman-teman mereka.

(,")/\(",)

Orang tua Naruto yang melihat putri semata wayangnya yang cantik itu pun segera menghampiri putrinya dan menantunya.

Namun langkah kaki mereka terhenti karena melihat seseorang yang dikenal mereka. Bocah dengan rambut raven yang melawan gravitasi, yang sekarang bukan bocah lagi, namun pria dewasa. Orang tua Naruto yang menginginkan kebahagiaan putrinya itupun menghentikan langkah mereka, berpura-pura tidak melihat pria berambut raven itu. Menutup keingintahuan mereka, menutup mulut mereka rapat-rapat-takut akan membocorkan segala sesuatu yang tidak harus diketahui oleh putrinya itu.

(,")/\(",)

Sasuke yang hendak berjalan menuju Lee dan Hinata pun menghentikan langkahnya. Menatap pasangan didepannya itu. '_Mereka tampak serasi bersama-sama. Kenapa hatiku sakit sekali? Tidak bisakah sekali saja kau bekerja sama denganku?'_batin sasuke .

Sekali lagi ia mencoba melangkahkan kakinya melewati pasangan serasi itu, menuju Lee dan Hinata. Tapi,sekali lagi juga, kakinya terhenti. Ia mengenali Pasangan yang sudah berumur itu. _'Orang tua Naruto. Benar bukan? Mereka orang tua Naruto. Berarti aku tidak salah mengenali Naruto. Tapi… Kenapa Naruto tidak mengenaliku?'_

Sasuke tampak kacau. Ia bingung , kenapa semuanya tampak sangat sulit untuk dicerna otaknya.

'_Aku harus tahu, kenapa Naruto tidak mengenaliku lagi.'_

Dengan langkah tegas, Sasuke memutuskan untuk menemui orang tua Naruto. Ia harus tahu. Ia harus tahu kenapa Naruto tidak mengenalinya lagi.

'Aku harus mengetahuinya , Naruto. Kaena sampai saat ini ,aku masih mencintaimu. Aishiteru,Naru-chan."

(,")/\(",)

_ Chapter selanjutnya…_

_ "Uzumaki-san? Anda berdua orang tua Uzumaki Naruto,bukan? Masihkah kalian mengenali saya? Saya Uchiha Sasuke,teman Naruto saat kami berada di SD Konoha."sapa Sasuke dengan sopan. Dilihatnya ekspresi terkejut dari orang didepannya itu._

_ Sasuke gugup, dengan susah payah ia menutupi kegugupannya. 'Hei,aku Uchiha,sejak kapan aku bisa merasa gugup? Aku selalu dapat melakukan apa saja yang inginku lakukan.'batin Sasuke dalam hati untuk menenangkan dirinya._

_ "Ya, kami dari keluarga Uzumaki. Anda siapa? Uchiha Sasuke? Kami tidak mengenalimu,nak. Putri kami tidak pernah bersekolah di SD Konoha. Mungkin Anda salah orang."_

_ Kekecewaan tergambar jelas di wajah Sasuke. Namun, dengan sopan Sasuke meminta maaf ,karena telah mengganggu kedua orang itu._

_ 'Maafkan kami , nak..'_

(,")/\(",)

** YOSH! Inilah chap ke5 . Jeng je je jeng ~(~",)**

**Maaf kalo lama updatenya ya . Lyan masih ulangan umum , ini aja curi-curi ketik . TT_TT pdhl besok lyan ulangan biologi! OMG! T_T**

**Ditunggu ya reviewnya, Review sangat berarti. Karena tnpt review , Semangat lyan harus lyan buat sendiri. Kalo ada review kan bs ngebut gitu, (terayu!)**

**REVIEW YAAA! Makasihhhhh. Byeeeeeee.. See-ya! **

**Special thanks:**

**-buat yang favorite (di because I choose you , dan because wings are made to fly): **

** * Haruno Legina, SYKYShippers, VirgoBluesky , Haruna aoi , lievin65, hanako-chan45 ! Love-ya!**

**-buat yang review (di because I choose you , dan because wings are made to fly):**

** *Yamashita Kumiko, kawai hana, haruna aoi,gothiclolita89, aoi ao, hanako-chan45 ! Thanks! Hihihihi**

**-buat yang ngefollow:**

*******Haruno Legina, Ryu Tanagawa , SYKYShippers, Yamashita Kumiko, aoi ao, devilojoshi, haruna aoi , kawaihana,lievin65 ! THANKS. :***

**Dan makasih buat silent readers. :***

**Maaf kalo ada salah ketik nama, dan isi di cerita. Thankss. Thankssss Thankssss.**

**Withlove,**

**Lyan.**


	6. This isn't an ending , but a beginning

**Because I Choose You**

**Last Chapter.**

**Tema : Cinta tak kemana ( ' )3\(.")**

**Genre : Romance , HurtComfort , Family**

**Pair : GaaraFemNaru \(c*.*c)/ **

**Warning : Fem!Naru **

** If You like, You can read as much as you like! Aishiteru-yo! Happy Reading **

** ~(^_^~)\(' v '\)**

_Chapter sebelumnya.._

_Sasuke tampak kacau. Ia bingung , kenapa semuanya tampak sangat sulit untuk dicerna otaknya._

'_Aku harus tahu, kenapa Naruto tidak mengenaliku lagi.'_

_ Dengan langkah tegas, Sasuke memutuskan untuk menemui orang tua Naruto. Ia harus tahu. Ia harus tahu kenapa Naruto tidak mengenalinya lagi._

_ 'Aku harus mengetahuinya , Naruto. Karena sampai saat ini ,aku masih mencintaimu. Aishiteru,Naru-chan."_

_(",)_

"Uzumaki-san? Anda berdua orang tua Uzumaki Naruto,bukan? Masihkah kalian mengenali saya? Saya Uchiha Sasuke,teman Naruto saat kami berada di SD Konoha."sapa Sasuke dengan sopan. Dilihatnya ekspresi terkejut dari orang didepannya itu.

Sasuke gugup, dengan susah payah ia menutupi kegugupannya. 'Hei,aku Uchiha,sejak kapan aku bisa merasa gugup? Aku selalu dapat melakukan apa saja yang inginku lakukan.'batin Sasuke dalam hati untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Ya, kami dari keluarga Uzumaki. Anda siapa? Uchiha Sasuke? Kami tidak mengenalimu,nak. Putri kami tidak pernah bersekolah di SD Konoha. Mungkin Anda salah orang."

Kekecewaan tergambar jelas di wajah Sasuke. Namun, dengan sopan Sasuke meminta maaf ,karena telah mengganggu kedua orang itu.

'Maafkan kami , nak..'

_(",)_

Acara itu sangat membuat perasaan Sasuke kacau. Bukan hanya kacau , tapi Ia juga sempat bersembunyi untuk mengeluarkan isak tangisnya. Rasanya Ia tidak mampu, Ia memang bersalah, tapi Ia benar-benar tidak mampu.

Ia tidak tahu bahwa keputusannya untuk meninggalkan Naruto sangat berefek besar untuk saat ini. Atau memang Ia benar salah mengenali orang? Mungkin tadi salah seorang sepupu ayah Naruto yang memiliki anak yang sama persis dengan Naruto? Namun, tidak mungkin bisa memiliki kesamaan yang sangat persis.

Sasuke yang sudah mulai bisa menenangkan diri pun memutuskan untuk masuk kembali , dan ikut menikmati acara. Saat Sasuke berjalan masuk, lampu-lampu menjadi redup. _'Oh, dansa dimulai.'_

_(",)_

Langkah Naruto terhenti saat lampu-lampu meredup. Ia pun memutuskan untuk tidak mencari Gaara lagi-yang mendadak menghilang saat Naruto menyapa kenalannya. Naruto duduk di salah satu meja sambil mendengarkan musik. Ia merasakan sebuah tangan memegang bahunya. Ia terkejut saat melihat pemilik tangan itu adalah Sasuke.

"Hai."sapa Sasuke gugup . Tingkah Naruto yang diampun semakin membuat Sasuke gugup.

"Mau berdansa denganku?"ajak Sasuke sambil menggenggam tangan Naruto.

'_aku tidak punya alasan menolak bukan ? Lagipula Ia teman Gaara-kun kan? Siapa suruh juga kenapa dia menghilang begitu saja .'_batin Naruto dalam hati sambil membalas genggaman Sasuke dan mulai berdansa.

Mereka berdua berdansa dengan serasi bagaikan pangeran dan putrid yang sedang berdansa dalam dongeng , melupakan bahwa ini adalah pesta peringatan hubungan Naruto dengan Gaara.

Gaara yang baru selesai menyapa tamu-tamunya berjalan dengan cepat sambil mencari Naruto untuk mengajaknya berdansa. Ia begitu senang begitu mengingat hari ini adalah tahun ketiga mereka bersama . Rasa senangnya semakin bertambah saat Ia melihat siluet Naruto. Namun Rasa senang itu tidak bertahan lama, karena Naruto tidak sendirian Ia sedang berdansa dengan pria yang dikenal Gaara-Sasuke-, '_sial'_

Gaarapun berpura-pura tidak melihatnya. Namun Ia tidak dapat menutupi nada kesal dan kecewanya saat menyapa Naruto dan Sasuke yang baru selesai berdansa dan tengah menertawakan hal yang tidak Ia ketahui.

Naruto yang terlihat semakin gembira saat mendengar suara Gaara pun berhambur memeluk Gaara sambil merecoki Gaara dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang berhubungan dengan kedatangannya setelah pesta dansa selesai. Dan malam itupun berlangsung begitu saja tanpa ada yang mengetahui kekesalan Gaara.

_(",)_

"Ohayou! Kelas kita kedatangan murid baru."sapa Shizune sambil membimbing murid baru memasuki kelas.

"Perkenalkan nama saya Haruno Sakura. Yoroshiku!"ucap Sakura sambil menunjukkan senyum manisnya.

"Baiklah,Haruno-san. Silahkan duduk di kursi kosong itu!"perintah Shizune sambil menunjuk kursi kosong di sebelah kiri siswi berambut pirang-Sabaku Naruto.

"Na-Naruto?"Tanya Sakura terbata-bata saat mengenali Naruto.

"Hm… Apakah aku mengenalmu? Sepertinya ini pertemuan pertama kita."jawab Naruto kebingungan melihat tingkah Sakura.

"Mungkin aku salah orang. Maafkan aku."ucap Sakura yang masih kebingunan. '_tidak mungkin aku salah mengenali orang ! Dia pasti Uzumaki Naruto. Ah, aku pusing!'_batin Sakura dalam hati sambil menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa , Haruno-san?"Tanya Naruto saat melihat Sakura menjambak rambutnya sendiri. '_mengapa dia mengenaliku? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa rasanya aku sangat dekat dengannya?_'

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

_(",)_

Bel tanda istirahatpun berbunyi. Hanya butuh waktu sebentar untuk membuat ketiga siswi-Naruto,Hinata,dan Sakura-untuk menjadi teman dekat.

Sakura tiba-tiba berdiri mematung melihat Sasuke , ditambah lagi dengan Naruto yang berlari kencang menuju arah keberadaan Sasuke. '_Tidak salah lagi , dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto,tapi kenapa dia tidak mengenaliku?'_batin Sakura dalam hati.

Namun keterkejutannya bertambah saat Ia melihat Naruto tidak memperdulikan keberadaan Sasuke. Naruto berlari menuju siswa berambut merah dan mengecup pipinya sekilas. _'Ah,mungkin saja Ia dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk bersahabat. Tapi kenapa Ia tidak mengenaliku? Ah,bodoh amat.'_

"Sakura?"Tanya Sasuke saat melihat sosok Sakura yang berjalan menujunya.

"Hai,Sasuke-kun . Lama tidak berjumpa. Apa sekolahmu di luar negeri baik-baik saja?"Tanya Sakura ramah sambil menjabat tangan Sasuke. '_Aku merindukanmu… sangat.'_

"Hn. Ikut denganku."perintah Sasuke kepada Sakura.

Sasuke dan Sakura pun berjalan beriringan menuju gudang tak terpakai di sekolah itu. Sasuke yang terlihat ingin memulai pembicaraan terhenti saat Sakura memulai perbicaraan terlebih dahulu.

"Sasuke-kun, apa kau merindu-"

"Apakah Naruto mengenalimu?"potong Sasuke saat mendengar pertanyaan yang dianggapnya tidak bermutu itu.

"Ah, dia tidak mengenaliku. Apa yang terjadi?"Tanya Sakura bingung. '_Ah,semuanya serba Naruto. Hahaha.'_

"Hn. Aku tidak tahu."

"Apa Ia juga tidak mengenalimu, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

Perbincangan merekapun berhenti begitu saja , karena kepergian Sasuke yang meninggalkan Sakura dengan luka hatinya yang semakin dalam.

_(",)_

"Naru-chan…."panggil Sakura sambil menolehkan mukanya tepat didepan muka Naruto.

"Hmm? Kenapa Saku-chan?"

"Aku menyukai Sasuke-kun."ucap Sakura dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Wah , kau menyukai Sasuke?"

"Iyaa. Apakah kau bisa mendekatkan ku dengannya?"Tanya Sakura penuh harap, Ia mengetahui bahwa Sasuke akan menuruti Naruto.

"Sayangnya, aku tidak begitu mengenalnya. Aku hanya tahu bahwa Ia murid yang baru pindah , sekelas dengan Gaara-kun , dan Ia sedikit tidak jelas. Huh "

"apa maksudmu tidak jelas , Naru-chan?"

"Iya pernah bernyanyi dengan lirik dan nada yang sangat aneh! Ckckck."

"Oh begitu. "

"Aku akan membantumu sebisaku, Saku-chan."

_(",)_

Gaara dan Naruto yang sudah kembali dari sekolah pun menikmati pemandangan sore yang indah . Naruto terduduk manis di atas pangkuan Gaara . Naruto yang teringat dengan permintaan Sakura pun memulai dengan mencari informasi dari suaminya,Gaara.

"Gaara-kun. Aku ingin menanyaimu sesuatu. Bolehkah?"

"Tentu , Naru-chan."jawab Gaara sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Naruto.

"Kau tahu nomor handphone Sasuke?"

Seperti tersambar petir, tubuh Gaara mendadak menjadi kaku. Dengan dingin Ia menjawab pertanyaan Naruto,"Tidak."

"Oh, baiklah."jawab Naruto yang tidak mengetahui perubahan mood Gaara.

"Apakah kau tahu tipe wanita kesukaan ,Sasuke-kun?"

"Tidak."

"Apakah kau bisa membantuku untuk mengajak Sasuke-kun makan malam?"

"Ajak saja sendiri, "jawab Gaara sambil mengangkat tubuh Naruto dari tubuhnya dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih tidak mengerti perubahan drastis mood Gaara.

_(",)_

"Hei,Uchiha!"panggil Gaara dengan suara yang menantang saat melihat Sasuke memasuki ruang kelas.

"Hn."

"Jangan. Dekati. Istriku. Lagi!"ancam Gaara dengan wajah yang penuh emosi. Ia begitu kesal karena kejadian dua hari belakangan ini. Ia takut kehilangan Naruto, Ia takut Naruto berpaling darinya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"jangan. Dekati. Istriku. Lagi, Uchiha!" Pukulan mendarat di pipi Sasuke saat itu juga. Gaara terlalu kesal dengan perlakuan Sasuke yang seakan tidak menyadari apapun, bagaimanapun Naruto adalah istrinya.

"Kau tidak bisa melarangku , meskipun Naruto adalah ISTRIMU!"tantang Sasuke sambil memukul Gaara dengan keras.

Lee yang melihat kejadian itu pun segera berlari keluar dari ruangan untuk mencari Naruto, hanya Naruto yang bisa menyelesaikan permasalahan ini.

"Naruto-chan! Naruto-chan!"teriakan Lee memenuhi ruang kelas itu. Naruto yang merasa namanya terpanggil pun mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah suara itu,"Ada apa , Lee-kun?"

"Ga-gaara da-dan Sa-sasuke ! mereka bertengkar!"jawab Lee panic dengan nafas yang tesengal-sengal.

"APA?"teriak Naruto terkejut sambil berlari keluar menuju kelas Gaara. '_apa yang mereka lakukan ? ckck!'_

"Gaara-kun! Apa yang kau lakukan?"Tanya Naruto saat ia melihat Gaara dan Sasuke yang saling memukul satu sama lain. Wajah Gaara dan Sasuke sudah menunjukkan lebam yang sangat parah.

"Jangan ikut campur !"jawab kedua siswa itu bersamaan tanpa melepaskan satu sama lain.

"Cih!"decih Naruto sambil berjalan menuju kedua siswa itu dan memisahkan mereka berdua tanpa takut akan menjadi salah sasaran mereka.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan hah?"

"Biarkan aku yang menyelesaikan ini !"jawab Gaara dengan dingin.

"Aku kecewa terhadapmu Gaara!"ujar Naruto sambil berjalan pergi , tanpa mengetahui perasaan Gaara yang semakin sakit melihat perlakuan Naruto.

Gaara pun berjalan menuju WC untuk membersihkan wajahnya , Ia tampak kacau, bukan hanya karena luka fisiknya namun juga karena luka hatinya.

_(",)_

Beberapa hari ini , kediaman Sabaku terlihat sangat sepi , terlalu damai , terlalu tenang . Naruto yang terlalu gengsi untuk menyapa Gaara yang dianggapnya salah itu.

'Apa salah Sasuke-kun coba ? Kenapa Gaara sampai harus memukulinya ? Huh , Gaara-kun jelek. Apa lagi Gaara-kun tidak mencoba untuk meminta maaf padaku. Aku kan kangen…'gerutu Naruto dalam hati.

Di lain sisi dari rumah itu , Gaara tengah duduk meratapi pekerjaannya . Namun pekerjaan itu tidak mendominasi pikirannya , Ia terlalu sibuk untuk itu. '_kenapa Naruto tidak meminta maaf padaku ? Aku tidak akan meminta maaf padanya ! dia yang salah ! Tapi… aku merindukannya.'_

"Gaara-kun , aku pergi."

BLAM!

"Pergi ke ma- . Ah dia sudah menutup pintu tanpa meminta persetujuanku. Dan.. dia pergi dengan apa ? dengan siapa ? kemana? Sepertinya aku harus mengikutinya."ucap Gaara kepada dirinya sendiri.

Gaarapun dengan cepat merapikan pakaiannya , keluar dari rumah mereka dengan tidak lupa untuk mengunci pintu rumah . Dan dengan cekatan Ia memasuki mobilnya dan mengikuti Naruto.

Taksi yang diikuti Gaarapun berhenti di depan sebuah café bernuansa cokelat , sialnya Gaara tidak dapat menguntit mereka lebih lanjut dari dalam mobil . Gaara pun memutuskan untuk memasuki café tersebut sambil mengendap-endap.

Lima meja di depan Gaara adalah meja dimana Naruto sedang duduk sendirian memandangi ponselnya, Naruto terlihat seperti sedang mengetikkan pesan kepada seseorang . Tanpa ada perintah , Gaara dengan cepat mengambil ponselnya dari saku celana dan melihat apakah Ia menerima pesan dari Naruto-yang tentunya Ia tahu bahwa Ia tidak mendapatkan pesan apapun karena ponsel Gaara tidak bordering-,namun Ia takut Ia melewati bunyi pesan atau pesan itu terlewatkan oleh ponselnya.

Gaara yang sudah kehilangan beberapa menit mengawasi Naruto pun terkejut saat melihat seseorang yang duduk satu meja dengan Naruto,Uchiha Sasuke. Gaara yang masih penasaran dengan apa yang akan mereka lakukanpun menahan tindakannya untuk menangkap basah mereka. Gaara duduk diam di mejanya sambil mengawasi gerak-gerik Naruto dan Sasuke yang terlihat bahwa mereka terlibat perbincangan serius . Emosi Gaara memuncak saat Sasuke memegang tangan Naruto yang terletak di atas meja,dan Ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke kantor untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

_(",)_

Naruto tengah duduk di sebuah kafe yang bernuansa cokelat , Ia duduk sendirian karena orang yang ditunggu-tunggunya belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya . Ia pun memulai untuk mengetik pesan dari ponsel kesayangannya.

.

To : Uchiha S.

Hei, kenapa kau belum datang juga? Balas!

.

Tidak lama kemudian ponsel Narutopun bordering menandakan bahwa ada pesan yang masuk.

From : Uchiha S.

Hn.

.

'_Dasar pelit kata!'_batin Naruto kesal. Naruto pun duduk merenung untuk beberapa menit sampai ada orang yang menepuk bahunya menyadarkannya dari lamunannya.

"Hei!"sapa Sasuke sambil mengambil tempat duduk di depan Naruto. Naruto yang melihat Sasuke sudah duduk pun mulai berbicara,"Hai. Mari kita pesan makanan terlebih dahulu. Sebelum aku kembali pada perbincangan kita yang rumit ini."

"Hn."gumam Sasuke sambil mengangkat tangannya untuk menarik perhatian pelayan. Sasuke dan Naruto pun memilih makanan dari menu yang serba cokelat itu.

"Kenapa kau memesan dark cokelat? Lebih baik pilih yang manis-manis ,kan lebih enak."ujar Naruto dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Hn."

"Ah,sudahlah . Boleh aku mulai sesi pertanyaanku?"Tanya Naruto bagaikan seorang wartawan professional.

"Hn."

"Apakah kau punya pacar ?"Tanya Naruto langsung kepada inti kepenasarannya.

"Tidak."jawab Sasuke dengan muka datar, dalam hati Ia berteriak senang karena Naruto ingin tahu banyak tentang dirinya.

"Apakah kau pernah…. berpacaran?"

"Tidak."jawab Sasuke cepat , '_Aku memang tidak pernah berpacaran dan punya pacar , karena aku masih terikat denganmu , Naru-chan! Uchiha itu setia.'_

"Tentu saja kau tidak pernah berpacaran.. Huh. Lanjut, apakah kau pernah menyukai seseorang?"

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke dengan maksud tersendiri. '_Aku tidak pernah menyukai seseorang separah ini,aku bahkan masi menyayanginya sampai serkarang, kalau pernah berarti sudah lewatkan?'_

"Apakah sekarang kau sedang menyukai seseorang?"

"Ya."jawab Sasuke sambil memejamkan matanya untuk beberapa detik , kemudian Ia membuka matanya lagi dan melanjutkan kata-katanya, " Ya,aku menyukai orang yang duduk didepanku."

Seketika badan Naruto mendadak kaku saat mendengarkan pernyataan Sasuke, '_Aku adalah istri Gaara, dan Sakura menyukainya…'_

Naruto yang sudah berhasil bangkit dari keterkejutannya pun kembali terkejut saat tangan Sasuke memegang tangannya dengan hangat.

"Apa-apaan kau ini !"ujar Naruto sambil berdiri dari kursi dan mengehempaskan tangannya-tidak menyadari pelayan yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya sambil membawa pesanan mereka berdua. Pesanan mereka pun jatuh ke lantai, Sasuke pun membantu pelayan itu diikuti Naruto yang baru sadar dari keterkejutan yang beruntun.

Saat mereka berjongkok memungut pecahan kaca itu, mata Sasuke terhenti saat melihat gelang kaki di kaki kiri Naruto,dari perak dengan motif buah jeruk .

Sasuke pun berdiri , dan mengajak Naruto berdiri meninggalkan pelayan yang sedang membersihkan kekacauan itu. Sasuke bertanya kepada Naruto, "Darimana kau mendapatkan gelang kaki itu?"

"Ah,gelang kaki ini? Sudah ku pakai sejak lama , kenapa?"Tanya Naruto dengan kening berkerut .

"Boleh kau lepaskan untukku? Aku ingin memastikan sesuatu. Cepat!"ujar Sasuke kalap, Ia tidak dapat menunggu lebih lama lagi.

"Ini…" ujar Naruto sambil memberikan gelang kakinya kepada Sasuke yang tampak sangat terobsesi dengan gelang kakinya itu.

Dibalik motif jeruk gelang kaki itu, terdapat Inisial U2SN. Rasa penasaran Sasukepun terbayarkan , Ia-gadis yang duduk di depannya ini, benar-benar Uzumaki Naruto yang dikenalnya.

"Kau… Uzumaki Naruto yang ku kenal! Kenapa kau bisa melupakanku? Tidakkah kau sadar? Ini adalah gelang kaki yang kuberikan padamu saat kita berpisah! UchihaUzumakiSasukeNaruto, U2SN."

"Apa? Aku kira itu brand gelang itu. Akh!"jerit Naruto saat merasakan kepalanya berdenyut keras. Ia memegang kepalanya dengan keras saat merasakan pusing yang sangat menyakitkan. Sasuke yang melihat Naruto seperti itu pun bangun dari duduknya , memegangi Naruto takut gadis itu akan jatuh dari kursinya.

Ia bingung , apakah Ia harus membawa Naruto kerumah sakit, menelepon Gaara , atau hanya menunggu Naruto meminta sesuatu darinya. Pemikiran Sasukepun terhenti saat Naruto menjerit semakin keras , dan mencengkram kepalanya semakin erat.

_(",)_

Satu persatu ingatan Naruto melayang-layang dalam pikirannya bagaikan film macet. Ia sangat bingung saat melihat wanita yang memakai seragam SD yang tengah menangis memanggil nama Sasuke. '_Orang itu? Bukan kah itu diriku? Kenapa aku memanggil nama Sasuke? Kenapa rasanya hatiku sangat sakit?'_

Lalu pikiran Narutopun beralih pada sebuah ingatannya yang berbentuk foto buram, Ia berusaha mengingatnya dan menganalisisnya, '_Itu Sasuke? Sasuke akan pergi belajar keluar negeri? Dan Aku yang menyetujuinya ?'_

Saat Naruto tidak mampu mengingatnya lagi karena sakit yang dialaminya , mendadak Ia dihadapkan pada sebuah kalimat yang mengiang-ngiang dalam telinganya, _"Baiklah,aku akan pulang secepatnya saat aku lulus nanti, dan aku akan tunjukkan padamu,aku akan menjadi orang yang sukses dan menikahimu! "_

Tangis Naruto pun pecah , kenapa rasanya Ia mengalami semua itu? Tapi, kehidupan seperti apa yang harus dipercayainya? Cerita orang tua yang dianggapnya sebagai kisah hidupnya , atau ingatan yang baru dialaminya tadi?

_(",)_

"Naruto! Naruto!"teriak Sasuke memanggil nama Naruto yang sekarang sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

"Maafkan aku ! Maafkan aku ! Jangan tinggalkan aku! Maaf aku memaksamu untuk mengingatnya!"teriak Sasuke berusaha untuk membangunkan Naruto ,namun tidak berhasil . Akhirnya Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk membawa Naruto ke Rumah Sakit dan menghubungi Gaara.

Tidak lama kemudian , Gaara datang dengan keadaan kacau. Ia berlari begitu kencang saat melihat Sasuke berdiri didepan pintu kamar inap.

"Ada apa dengan Naruto, hah? Apa yang kau perbuat padanya? "Tanya Gaara tidak sabaran saat Ia hanya melihat raut cemas wajah Sasuke.

"Dia.."jawab Sasuke pelan sambil mempererat pegangannya pada gelang kaki Naruto . Gaara yang melihat kearah tangan Sasukepun berkata,"Itu.. gelang kaki Naruto. Pemberianmu padanya bukan?"

"Kau.. mengetahuinya?" pertanyaan Sasuke kepada Gaara di jawab dengan anggukan lemah oleh Gaara disusul dengan pertanyaan Gaara, "Apakah dia sudah mengingatnya?"

"Aku tidak tahu , Ia hanya mengerang kesakitan saat melihat gelang kaki ini."

"Rahasiakan dulu dari Naruto , sampai Naruto mendapatkan jawaban atas ingatannya sendiri."perintah Minato pada kedua pemuda didepannya itu.

_(",)_

"Gaara-kun? Kenapa aku bisa ada disini?"Tanya Naruto saat Ia sudah bangun dari tidur panjangnya , Ia melihat Gaara sangat kacau .

"Gaara-kun, kau belum tidur?"Tanya Naruto lagi saat melihat Gaara mendiaminya , hanya menatapnya tanpa memiliki keinginan untuk menjawabnya.

"Maafkan aku , Naru-chan . Aku mencintaimu. Ku mohon jangan dekat-dekat lagi dengan Uchiha, aku takut kau akan pergi dariku."mohon Gaara dengan suara memelas, bahkan matanya sudah mulai memerah.

"Maaf untuk apa , Gaara-kun? Memangnya kenapa dengan dia?"

"Maaf. Ku mohon jauhi dia."

"Iya." Jawab Naruto , masih bingung dengan permintaan aneh Gaara.

"Besok kau sudah bisa pulang , Naru-chan."jelas Gaara sambil menggenggam tangan Naruto dengan erat. "Aku mencintaimu."

"aku juga mencintaimu, Gaara-kun! Sini." Naruto menunjuk bibirnya dengan jari telunjuknya , meminta Gaara untuk menciumnya.

"Hm."gumam Gaara sambil bangkit dari kursinya dan mengecup bibir Naruto kilat.

_(",)_

"Gaara-kun. Kau ingin makan apa ? "Tanya Naruto saat mereka sudah kembali pada kediaman Sabaku. Naruto yang tidak mendapatkan jawaban pun segera berjalan menuju ruang keluarga dimana Gaara sedang duduk di sofa empuk mereka menatap televisi, namun ternyata semua itu hanya tampak dari belakang.

Narutopun tersenyum manis melihat Gaara yang tertidur. "kawaii, kau pasti kelelahan . Kenapa tidak tidur di kamar saja?"Tanya Naruto pada Gaara yang sedang tertidur , berharap bahwa Gaara akan menjawabnya.

"Selamat tidur , Gaara-kun!"ucap Naruto sambil mengecup pelan kening Gaara.

Malamnyapun Gaara terbangun dengan kepala berat , Ia berjalan menuju aroma makanan yang sangat dikenalnya, _ramen._ "Kau memasak ramen lagi, Naru-chan?"

"Iya , Gaara-kun. Tidak apa-apakan?"Tanya Naruto cemas , Ia takut Gaara tidak akan menyukai ramen. Namun Ia begitu terkejut saat Gaara duduk menunggu Naruto menghidangkan ramen didepannya.

Narutopun menghidangkan ramen untuk mereka berdua ,namun kegiatannya terhenti saat mendengar ponselnya bordering di dekat Gaara. Naruto yang merasa tidak ada hal yang perlu ditutupinya dari Gaarapun memperbolehkan Gaara untuk melihat pesan masuk baru di ponselnya.

.

From: Uchiha S.

Kau sudah baikan? Tidak apa-apa, kau tidak merepotkanku. Bisakah kita bertemu sekarang? Untuk terakhir kalinya.

.

Gaara yang penasaran dengan balasan itupun membuka pesan terkirim sebelumnya yang dikirimkan Naruto kepada Sasuke.

.

To : Uchiha S.

Terima Kasih sudah membawaku ke Rumah Sakit. Bisakah kita tidak bertemu lagi?

.

"Gaara-kun, siapa yang mengirimiku pesan? Apa yang dia katakan?"Tanya Naruto yang sedang berada di dapur untuk menyeduh teh.

"Sasuke. Kau sudah baikan? Tidak apa-apa, kau tidak merepotkanku. Bisakah kita bertemu sekarang? Untuk terakhir kalinya." Jawab Gaara sambil membaca pesan dari ponsel Naruto.

"Oh , begitu. Oiya Gaara-kun , apakah kau ta-" '_hu bahwa Sakura menyukai Sasuke? Akhir-akhir ini aku membantunya untuk mendapatkan Sasuke!'_ucapan Naruto terhenti saat Gaara menggenggam pergelangan tangannya erat , menyeretnya dengan paksa menuju kamar mereka.

Gaara dengan wajah datarnya membuka secara piyama Naruto, tidak ada rasa takut lagi untuk menyakiti Naruto , hanya ada perasaannya yang terluka dengan hal-hal yang sudah ditutupinya, kekecewaan.

"Aaa! Gaara-kun kenapa kau seperti i-"ucapan Naruto terhenti saat sakit kepala yang pernah menerjangnya saat Ia berada di café bersama Sasuke.

"Akh! Kepala ku sakit , Gaara-kun."ujar Naruto sambil menggenggam erat lengan Gaara. Gaara yang kalap pun mendadak sadar , Ia telah menyakiti Naruto.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Kau kenapa Naru-chan? Maafkan aku!"

"Kepalaku sakit sekali , Gaara-kun!"desis Naruto lirih. Dengan sigap , Gaara pun membawa Naruto ke salah satu rumah sakit terdekat.

_(",)_

Naruto yang sedang menikmati libur panjangnya , memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sejenak tanpa ijin dari kedua orangtuanya . Ia berjalan sambil bersenandung pelan , Ia sudah terlalu lama menangis di dalam kamarnya, menangisi Sasuke yang tidak akan kembali dengan cepat.

Ia memutuskan untuk berjalan kesalah satu supermarket yang sangat digemarinya, dengan tangan cekatan Ia membeli makanan ringan dan beberapa potong eskrim , setelah membayarnya , Ia pun keluar dari supermarket itu.

Namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat seorang pria tengah mendekap seseorang yang cukup pendek menurut Naruto yang saat itu cukup tinggi_'Rambut merah! Kenapa Ia di bawa pergi secara paksa oleh pria berkacamata hitam itu . Cepatlah minta tolong Naru-chan!'_

"TOLONG! TOLONG!"teriakan Naruto membuat panic pria berkacamata itu , dengan cepat Ia berlari menuju Naruto dan membawa Naruto pergi saat itu juga.

Untungnya teriakan Naruto membuat penjaga di supermarket itu keluar dan berhasil menghafal plat kendaraan mobil tersebut, Sialnya penjaga supermarket itu terlambat keluar untuk mencegahnya membawa Naruto pergi.

Dengan cepat penjaga supermarket itu menelepon polisi dan melaporkan kejadian itu.

_(",)_

_Naruto kecil terbangun saat merasakan sikutan pada lengannya , Ia melihat pria kecil dengan rambut merah sedang menyikutnya , mencoba untuk membangunkannya._

"_Hei! Bangun , kenapa bisa-bisanya kau tidur saat ini?"_

"_Engh…"gumam Naruto sambil mencoba untuk menjulurkan tangannya namun Ia tidak bisa, tangannya terikat dengan kuat oleh tali tambang berwarna merah yang menyatu dengan ikatan rambut merah itu._

"_Kenapa kau bisa ada disini juga? Dasar payah! Aku hanya di culik, nanti pengawal ayahku akan datang . Kau tidak perlu ikut-ikutan untuk diculik."_

"_Ah! Dasar kau pendek! Aku sudah mencoba menolongmu! Tidak bisakah kau berterima kasih atau memberitahu namamu?"rutuk Naruto panjang lebar._

"_Sabaku Gaara. Kau?"_

"_Uzumaki Naruto. Yoroshiku!"_

"_Kau masih bisa tersenyum saat kau sedang diculik saat ini? Ckck , anak ajaib!"sindir Gaara dengan dengusan meremehkan miliknya._

"_Tidak apa , lagi pula aku senang karena aku terculik denganmu. Karena aku bisa mengenalmu ."_

"_Dasar orang aneh!"_

_Perbincangan mereka terhenti saat pria yang dikenal Naruto sebagai penculik Gaara memasuki gudang kotor yang menjadi tempat penyekapan mereka._

"_Wah, kau cantik juga . hahaha . Kelas 1 SMP huh?"Tanya pria itu sambil menekan wajah Naruto dengan jempol dan jari telunjuknya._

"_Akan sangat menyenangkan bila aku menikmatimu di depan temanmu ini kan? Tentu kalian sudah menyadarinya bukan?"ujar pria itu sambil mengeluarkan pisau lipat dan mulai mengkoyak baju yang dipakai oleh Naruto._

"_Tidak! Dasar om-om genit ! Jangan sentuh aku!"teriak Naruto keras sambil menggerak-gerakkan kakinya sepenuh tenaga._

"_Jangan sentuh dia !"teriak Gaara melihat perlakuan penculik itu kepada Naruto. "Ayahku akan memberimu apapun yang kau mau asal kau jangan menyakiti temanku!"_

"_Ah , teman ya . sayangnya aku tidak memiliki keinginan lain , selain menikmati tubuh putih ini . hahaha."ujar Pria itu sambil membuka pakaian Naruto dan menekan badan Naruto dengan kedua kakinya._

_Pria itu tidak lagi mencoba perlakuan bejatnya saat Ia mendengar suara polisi menyuruhnya untuk berhenti. Pria itu pun berhenti dan mengangkat kedua tangannya keudara._

_Gaara dan Naruto pun terbebas saat itu, namun ingatan Naruto tidak . Ingatannya terkunci pada saat itu, Ingatan yang sangat ingin Ia lupakan dan ingatan yang sangat menyakitinya saat ini._

_Uchiha Sasuke dan penculikan atas dirinya._

_(",)_

"Ahh. Ahh."desah Naruto saat ia bangun dari mimpi buruknya itu. Badannya mengeluarkan keringat yang mengucur dengan deras. Ia sudah ingat semuanya. Semua mimpi buruknya dan Sasuke.

Kedua orang tua Naruto, Gaara, dan Sasuke melihat Naruto yang sudah bangun dari pingsannya. Merekapun tanpa henti menanyai keadaan Naruto. Naruto pun tersenyum tipis , dan Ia mengatakan bahwa ia mengingat segalanya, "Aku sudah mengingat semuanya… Sasuke-kun dan kejadian itu…"

Gaara yang mendengar nama Sasuke dalam ucapan Narutopun berjalan berpergi, terlalu sakit untuknya. "Aku akan meninggalkanmu Naruto, berbahagialah!"

_(",)_

"Maafkan Tou-san , dan Kaa-san sayang . Kami takut jika kami memberitahumu , kau akan sangat terbebani lagi."

"Tidak apa-apa , tou-san , kaa-san . aku tahu kalian melakukan ini karena kalian menyayangiku."

"Dan , Sasuke-kun , maafkan aku karena telah melupakanmu."ujar Naruto malu-malu tanpa menatap mata Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa , Naru-chan."ujar Sasuke sambil mengelus puncak kepala Naruto dengan lembut.

"Apakah kau masih menyayangiku seperti dulu?"Tanya Naruto dengan muka polosnya yang sudah menatap Sasuke.

"Tentu. Dan aku tahu perasaanmu saat ini."ujar Sasuke pelan.

"Memangnya bagaimana perasaanku di bayanganmu?"Tanya Naruto mulai bingung dengan apa yang dipikirkannya , Ia tahu bahwa Ia harus memilih masa lalunya atau masa depannya.

_(",)_

Naruto yang masih berada di ruang rawat inap di rumah sakit itu menyadari ketidak datangan Gaara, Ia begitu sedih karena Gaara tidak mencoba untuk mengunjunginya meskipun Ia tahu bahwa Gaara yang membawanya ke rumah Sakit ini.

"Gaara-kun… Kau dimana ? Kenapa tidak menjengukku? Maafkan aku."ujar Naruto lirih. Naruto tidak menyadari keberadaan Gaara yang tengah diam-diam melihatnya dari kaca pintu kamar itu namun tidak mendengar ucapan Naruto. Hati Gaara begitu sakit saat beberapa hari yang lalu Ia melihat Naruto tertawa riang dengan Sasuke yang saat itu tengah menjenguknya.

"Aku akan melepaskanmu , dan kau harus berjanji padaku untuk berbahagia dengannya."Gaara pun berjalan pergi dengan lunglai , Ia begitu mencintai Naruto , namun Ia tahu dimana saat perasaan yang sudah lama terpendam itu menuntut haknya untuk kembali. '_Naruto tetap saja mencintai Sasuke. Tidak ragu dalam hatinya , tidak perduli Ia sadar atau tidak."_

Saat Gaara sudah berjalan pergi , dari lain sisi Sasuke datang dengan membawa sekuntum bunga mawar . Sasuke memasuki ruangan itu dengan hati yang senang. Ia pun menyodorkan buket bunga itu kepada Naruto yang tengah berbaring di tempat tidurnya.

"Arigatou,Sasuke-kun. Apakah kau melihat Gaara-kun? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya."

"Tidak , aku tidak melihatnya . Terakhir ku melihatnya sesudah dia melihatmu sadar."ujar Sasuke dengan jujur.

"Oh , begitu . Kapan aku bisa keluar dari rumah sakit ini?"

"Lusa."

Hari demi hari Naruto jalani dengan keinginannya yang semakin bertambah untuk bertemu dengan Gaara. Ia begitu merindukan pria itu, namun bukankan Ia mencintai Sasuke, masalalunya ?"

Naruto menangis dalam diam , tidak ada isakan lirih yang keluar dari mulutnya. Hanya air mata yang mengalir dengan deras , tanpa adanya kemauan saat Ia mengingat Gaara.

"Jadi,tangis ini untuk siapa ? Dasar wanita payah! Kenapa kau tidak bisa memilih salah satu diantara mereka berdua ! Hati bodoh , kenapa kau sangat membingungkanku."pukulan di dada Naruto yang berasal dari tangan mungilnya pun terhenti saat Sasuke memegang erat tangan Naruto.

"Gaara… Gaara… Kau harus melihatnya sekarang Naruto!"perintah Sasuke sambil membawa Naruto menuju ruang ICU rumah sakit itu.

"Aa-ada apa dengan Gaara-kun ? Apa yang terjadi dengannya?"pekik Naruto keras sambil menggenggam tangannya sendiri dengan erat , sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih .

"Dia … Kecelakaan ."ujar Sasuke sambil menunduk menatap kakinya. "Saat aku datang untuk menjengukmu , aku melihat para suster dan dokter yang membawa Gaara yang penuh darah, mereka mengatakan bahwa Gaara mengalami kecelakaan karena Ia menabrak pembatas jalan saat Ia mengendarai dengan mabuk.

"Apakah Ia bisa selamat?"Tanya Naruto dengan lemah . Ia takut Ia akan kehilangan Gaara.

"Tentu."jawab Sasuke , namun Ia ragu dengan jawabannya itu. Keadaan saat Gaara dibawa ke rumah sakit ini sangat menyedihkan , bahkan kepalanya penuh dengan darah , dan luka di seluruh badannya.

Suasana diam di antara keduanya pun menguap begitu saja , saat dokter yang menangani Gaara keluar dari ruang ICU itu.

Dengan cepat , Naruto berdiri dari kursinya , namun rasa pusing yang ia alami semakin mendominasi membuatnya duduk kembali . Ia pun bertanya dengan lirih, "Bagaimana keadaan Gaara-kun?"

"Jika Ia bisa selamat dari masa komanya , Ia akan baik-baik saja."ujar dokter itu sambil berjalan pergi.

Namun salah satu suster dibelakang dokter itu mengucapkan sesuatu pada Naruto,"Anda dapat mengunjunginya , sebelum Ia tidak sadarkan diri , ia mengucapkan nama Anda. Anda Sabaku Naruto bukan? Aku sangat senang melihat kalian . Kalian begitu serasi saat pertama kali saya melihat anda berbelanja dengan Sabaku-san."

"Terima Kasih."ucap Naruto sambil berjalan menuju ruangan Gaara yang sudah dipindahkan menuju ruang VIP tanpa menghiraukan Sasuke yang menemaninya sedari tadi.

"aku tahu , siapa yang akan dipilihmu Naruto. Aku terlalu mengenalmu."

_(",)_

"Gaara-kun.."panggil Naruto sambil memijat badan Gaara yang sudah seminggu ini tidak sadarkan diri.

"Aku begitu merindukanmu. Sadarlah…"ujar Naruto tanpa bisa menahan air mata nya .

"hiks… hiks… maafkan aku . Jangan tinggalkan aku…"

Meskipun tidak ada kata cinta yang keluar dari mulut kecil Naruto, Sasuke yang sedang melihat pemandangan keduanya dari kaca di pintu ruangan itupun mengetahui seberapa besar rasa cinta Naruto kepada Gaara.

"Gaara-kun , berjanjilah padaku , kau akan bangun , ne?"ujar Naruto sambil menggenggam erat tangan Gaara dan menangkupkan kepalanya tepat di kasur Gaara. Naruto pun jatuh tertidur setelah selama ini telah terjaga ,menanti-nanti Gaara agar terbangun.

_(",)_

Gaara yang merasakan tangan dan kepalanya begitu sakit pun membuka matanya secara paksa. Kemudian dengan cepat matanya tertutup lagi , saat merasakan cahaya yang begitu menusuk matanya. Saat Ia sudah membiasakan matanya dengan cahaya , Ia melihat kesekeliling ruangan itu, '_ah rumah sakit. Aku masih hidup rupanya'_batin Gaara dalam hati.

Namun saat Ia merasakan tangan kanannya yang hangat , ia melihat Naruto yang tengah tertidur sambil menggenggam erat tangannya , perasaannya semakin hangat.

Namun Ia tidak mempertahankan perasaan itu terlalu lama , Ia menyadarkan dirinya . Naruto hanya mengasihaninya. Ia pun membangunkan Naruto dengan pelan , tidak butuh waktu lama wanita itu pun bangun , begitu terkejutnya Ia saat Ia melihat Gaara sudah bangun dari tidur panjangnya.

"Gaara-kun!"panggil Naruto dengan perasaan lega. "Kau membuatku khawatir."ujar Naruto sambil meremas pelan jemari Gaara.

"Maafkan aku sudah mengkhawatirkanmu."sesal Gaara sambil mengalihkan mukanya , Ia tidak kuat untuk melihat Naruto lebih lama . Ia takut Ia akan berpaling kembali pada istrinya itu , dan tak akan melepaskan istrinya itu lagi.

"Kenapa kau seperti itu? Kau tidak ingin memandangku?"Tanya Naruto dengan isakan kecil. "A-aku sedih saat kau tidak menjengukku sekalipun saat aku mengingat semuanya. Namun sekarang saat aku begitu bahagia mendapatkan kabar darimu, aku terjatuh lagi saat mendengarkan keadaanmu, kau terluka parah . Kau tahu betapa rapuhnya aku?" Tanya Naruto tanpa menutupi isakan dan air matanya yang sudah mengalir deras.

Gaara yang masih bersikukuh tidak ingin melihat dan memeluk Naruto saat itu juga pun semakin menyakiti Naruto.

"Pergilah , pergilah bersama Uchiha itu. Kau mencintainya bukan? Bukankah kau sudah mengingat semuanya ? Pergilah dari aku yang jahat ini."ujar Gaara tanpa mencoba untuk memandang Naruto.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan pergi dengannya!"ujar Naruto keras kepala.

"Pergi!"perintah Gaara sama keras kepalanya dengan Naruto. "Per…gi… Kalau kau tidak pergi aku tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi…"jelas Gaara lirih.

"Aku tidak akan pergi , karena aku mencintaimu , Gaara-kun ! Aku tidak memintamu untuk melepaskanmu! Jahat sekali kau ingin melepaskan ku! "

"Aku juga mencintaimu…."tangis Gaara sambil mengucapkan kata itu dengan susah payah.

"Jangan.. melepaskan..ku lagi. Hiks. Karena aku memilihmu, maka aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu.."ujar Naruto sambil memeluk Gaara.

"_Aku hanya mengucapkan cinta untuk orang yang menikah denganku . Orang yang sungguh-sungguh kucintai .Cintaku hanya untuk satu orang,yaitu .. dirimu .Tanpa ragu, aku mengaku .. "ujar Naruto pelan._

"Aishiteru, Naru-chan."ucap Gaara sambil membalas pelukan Naruto dan mencium Naruto pelan.

Semua pemandangan itu pun di saksikan secara langsung oleh si bungsu Uchiha , uchiha Sasuke.

_(",)_

Sesudah kejadian itu , Gaara dan Naruto pun berbaikan dan hidup berbahagia seperti pada awalnya. Sasuke yang juga sudah menerima keputusan Naruto pun mulai bangkit dari keterpurukannya. Sasukepun mulai menerima cinta Sakura-teman Naruto dan Sasuke dari taman kanak-kanak-!" Sakura yang tulus saat Gaara dan Naruto berusaha untuk menjelaskannya kepada Sasuke , Sasuke hanya menjawab sambil menunjuk Gaara, "Aku sudah menonton semuanya sampai Kau mencium Naru-chan Sakura yang juga sudah memaafkan Naruto karena Naruto turut melupakannya juga dalam ingatan yang hilang dari wanita itu. Lee pun akhirnya berpacaran dengan Hinata , pasangan yang sangat kontras namun serasi. Bayangkan Jika Lee yang berisik berpacaran dengan hinata yang pemalu?

"Naru-chan. Kau berhutang satu penjelasan padaku. "tuntut Gaara sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Naruto.

"Hmm, tanyakan saja ."

"Kenapa waktu itu kau menemui Sasuke di kafe bernuansa cokelat itu?"Tanya Gaara sambil memicingkan matanya.

"Karena aku ingin menjodohkannya kepada Sakura. Sakura menyukainya , dan Ia meminta bantuan kepadaku. Itu semua salahmu karena kau tidak membantuku,sehingga aku harus mencari informasinya seorang diri . Tapi aku malah menjadi orang yang serba salah , sampai kau mencoba untuk memperkosaku!"ujar Naruto mendramatisir.

"Maafkan aku ! Aku terlalu cemburu saat itu. Maafkan aku juga atas perlakuanku padamu waktu itu Naru-chan."

"Aku berjanji padamu , aku akan melakukannya dengan pelan saat ini…"

"KYAA-!"

**The End 3**

**Terima kasih sudah menunggu lama untuk fict ini , maaf ya lama update . dan endingnya hanya 5k words ini. Kerangka Lyan yang panjang ternyata kalau di kembangkan hanya sependek ini! Ckck. Maaf jika endingnya tidak memuaskan . Terima Kasih kepada teman-teman yang sudah mereview !  
**

**Mohon Reviewnya ! Happy New Year!**

**With Love, Lyan.**


End file.
